Arte Culinario
by Natsuki25
Summary: Se dice que el amor entra por el estomago, en esta historia se puede ver que apesar de ser ruda, tambien se puede cocinar. ShizxNat
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_**¿Estarás mirando este cielo azul?**_

_**He perdido tu contacto y mi corazón se siente vacío.**_

_**Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez. El haberme estado apoyando siempre, es igual a la importancia de tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino.**_

_**El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande.**_

Vol. I

_**DE MÍ**_

Esta soy yo…

Una chica común de 25 años, con un trabajo común, una casa común, rodeada de gente común. Bueno no tanto, la verdad es que actualmente vivo con mi madre. Mi madre es una mujer ocupada, desde que tengo conocimiento ella se dedica completamente a sus estudios, el laboratorio es su segundo hogar, o más bien ¿debería decir que es su hogar? Son pocas las veces que podemos conversar, no me quejo puesto que ella me dio una vida más o menos decente, ya que gracias a ella logre terminar la universidad y si bien no con honores, por lo menos logre terminarla.

Soy una chef profesional, si, así como lo leen una chef, ¿Por qué escogí esta carrera? Porque en muchas ocasiones mi madre no estaba en casa para cocinarme lo que a mí se me antojaba. Así que para poder darme una buena alimentación, sin salir de casa, me dedique a estudiar Gastronomía y mercadotecnia. Dos carreras muy difíciles pero hoy en día me sirven de mucho. Trabajo en un restaurante de prestigio y algún día, si la flojera no me gana, me gustaría obtener mi propio negocio. Por las mañanas me levanto, me hago el desayuno y vo rumbo a mi trabajo en mi fabulosa motocicleta, mi Duccati negra, Regalo de mi madre cuando termine la universidad, de verdad que Saeko se lució.

-Buen Día Natsuki- me di la vuelta hacia el lado derecho, detrás de mí venia mi entrando por la puerta.

-Buen día- Salude sin muchas ganas.

-Qué bueno que hoy nos tocó compartir turno, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con su típica sonrisa boba.

-Claro…¡qué alegría¡ - Pero inmediatamente noto el tono sarcástico que use y me miro enfadada – Vamos Mai estoy jugando, además recuerda que el día de hoy tendremos mucho trabajo.- le recordé, pues ese día en particular el jefe había mencionado que una compañía había rentado el restaurante para una cena formal a sus empleados .

-Cierto!- se apresuró hacia donde se ubicaba la puerta del vestidor de las chicas. –vamos a hacer horas extra el día de hoy.-

Mai desapareció detrás de aquella puerta y yo la seguí, pues tenía que colocarme mi uniforme. El día pasó tranquilamente hasta que se aproximó el atardecer, e preparo todo para dar una gran bienvenida a los últimos clientes, se prepararon toda clase de bocadillos y comidas. Yo, como la Chef a cargo supervise a todos los demás, esa tarea me era agradable, ya que podía dar indicaciones para que se hiciera el trabajo de manera adecuada. Casi era imposible salir de la cocina a menos que el dueño por petición de los clientes claro, me pidiera pasar a saludar a algún cliente que me quisiera felicitar por la comida. Estaba ayudando a terminar con el postre cuando entrando por la puerta logre distinguir a la gerente del restaurante, se acercó a mí y me miro con su gran sonrisa, esa que solo aparece cuando alguien le felicita por lo bonito del lugar o la comida.

-Kuga-san- Me nombro con su singular voz tranquila

-A sus órdenes Yukino-san- le mire al momento que colocaba el recipiente que contenía la salsa de mango, con la cual adornaba el suffle. Tome el plato y se lo entregue a Mai para que se lo llevara. Limpiando mis manos con un trapo limpio que estaba sobre la mesa la mire, ella ajusto sus lentes para mirarme de frente.

-Estoy orgullosa de tu trabajo y los clientes quieren concerté, mencionaron que la cena estaba exquisita, así que acompáñame por favor.- se hizo hacia un lado permitiéndome el paso.

-Ah, gracias Yukino- san, pero antes de hacerlo, ¿puedo pasar a cambiarme de ropa? Tengo que marcharme cuanto antes, ya que dentro de poco los autobuses dejaran de pasar , es para no perder tiempo.- al decir esto ya me encontraba quitándome el delantal.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes, los clientes también ya se tienen que retirar.- dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Mire a mis compañeros y les agradecí, Salí corriendo hacia el vestidor para cambiarme de ropa, casi termino de colocarme el abrigo cuando Mai entro.

-Natsuki! ¿Ya te vas?- obvio… ¿no se nota?

-ya Mai, solo paso con los Clientes y me iré. ¿Recuerdas que empiezan mis vacaciones?, no te veré hasta dentro de 15 días- Gracias a dios, pensé para mí misma y Salí de la habitación, mientras dejaba a mi compañera gritándome que le llamara y le trajera un recuerdo del lugar al que iría.

Al dirigirme hacia el salón pude notar que todos los presentes contaban con una vestimenta formal, bien vestidos, lo cual ocasiono que me sintiera mal por llegar con mis Jeans, mi abrigo negro y mi bufanda.

Note a lo lejos a Yukino-san y me aproxime a ella, estaba rodeada de varias personas entre ellas destacaban dos chicas que vestían trajes formales, la primera era castaña, con su traje sastre de color negro, una camisa en un suave tono lila. Tenía recogido el pelo en una coqueta coleta que caía en su espalda. Usaba lentes que le hacían parecer intelectual e inteligente, lo cual me llevo a pensar que era una persona muy importante en su lugar de trabajo, con su solo porte se notaba que imponía, y que decir de su mirada carmín, era tan penetrante que logro intimidarme, puesto que al llegar al lado de Yukino, la primera en dirigir su mirada hacia mí fue ella.

-Buenas Noches- Salude a todos.

Yukino, inmediatamente que llegue, comenzó a presentarme ante aquellas personas, salude a todos y cada uno estrechando sus manos. De pronto, al presentarme a aquella chica, ella me ofreció su mano, sin embargo se aproximó más a mi interrumpiendo a yukino y mencionándome su nombre directamente.

-Shizuru Fujino, Un placer conocerle- sonrió de una manera que no puedo explicar. Me quede pasada mirando sus ojos atraves de sus lentes, pasaron varios segundos antes de que le respondiera e la manera más apropiada.

-Natsuki … Kuga, a sus órdenes- Para lo que crea necesario ¿señorita? Sonreí un poco y sentí que alguien se atravesaba entre la señorita y yo.

-Ejem….Fujino- San, con todo respeto, yo también quisiera conocer a la señorita Kuga, ya que su cena de hoy estuvo fenomenal, mejor que la que pruebo cuando acudo a su residencia.- dicho esto atrajo mi atención y lo primero que vi fueron sus cabellos rojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de picardía.

-Soy Nao, no creo que sea necesario mencionar mi apellido, así que llámame por mi nombre- se presentó aquella chica. Había algo en ella que me parecía familiar y desconcertante a la vez la mire un poco extrañada. Sin embargo estreche su mano para saludarla.

-Ah, gracias, pero disculpe usted, no es apropiado llamarle de ese modo puesto que nos acabamos de conocer, espero que me diga su apellido porque de lo contrario me dirigiré hacia usted como señorita.- respondí, no era propio de mí, en otra situación, le habría gritado por haberme interrumpido, pero con la jefa cerca, sería como despedirme de mi pago de la semana.

La castaña sonrió levemente, no sé si lo hizo porque pensó lo mismo que yo, pero lo que si se, es que las vacaciones se me harían eternas.


	2. Chapter 2 Viaje

_**Desesperadamente extiendo la mano y lucho por alcanzarte…**_

_**Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance, como el viento. Pero no dejare de intentar alcanzarte…**_

_**Siento la soledad en mi pecho y mi corazón parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti.**_

Capitulo II

La mañana comenzaba, como mi cuerpo se acostumbró a despertar temprano, a las 8 de la mañana me encontraba dando vueltas en la cama. Por un leve momento me quede mirando el techo de la habitación, cansada me levante y entre a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

En la sala prendí el estéreo a todo volumen, un poco de buena música para empezar el día. Como estaba cansada de toda la música clásica del restaurant, me dispuse a buscar los discos que en algún momento me regalaron y que jamás escuche, me encontré con varios artistas que no conocía.

Delante de mí, el plato donde tenía servido un delicioso emparedado de jamón de pavo, con un aderezo que me encanta de cebolla y una buena porción de mayonesa, tome el periódico y comencé a leer el artículo sobre la reunión de la noche anterior, con una enorme fotografía, donde inmediatamente me percate de la persona que conocí durante aquella reunión y a su lado, aquella pelirroja. Recordando lo sucedido, me reproche a mí misma por no haber solicitado el teléfono de aquella persona que en las fotos lucia reluciente y alegre. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, yo jamás me había puesto a pensar en alguien a quien recién conocí, era la primera vez. No quise darle importancia así que tome el emparedado y lo mordí. Al término del desayuno me dirigiría hacia la zona central para buscar una maleta, ya que había quedado en ir a visitar a mi madre, en Londres. Una semana completa en aquel lugar.

Tras tomar una ducha, tome la motocicleta, manejarla para mí era un placer, al estar dentro de una tienda, mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de la latosa de Mai solicitándome que le llamara en cuanto pudiera, busque su número y marque, no espere demasiado para que me contestara.

-Mai, ¿Qué paso?- mi falta de interés en el asunto era notorio.

-Natsukiiiiii, perdóname…perdóname…no supe que hacer y no pude contenerme las ganas- sonaba bastante preocupada, su voz me asusto un poco y pensé, ¿ahora que hizo esta loca?

-Cálmate Mai, tranquilízate porque no te entiendo.-

-Sé que no debí, pero es que un tipo de los que estaban ayer en la cena privada me pidió tu número y no pude negarme- ahora si, oficialmente estas muerta

-Que!, Mai sabes que no me agrada este tipo de situaciones, además no debes andar dando los números sin autorización de la persona afectada- Me enoje, obviamente no iba a contestar, pero aun así…ella no tenía que andar pasando mi número cual directorio público.

-discúlpame…prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero ya verás que es un chico muy apuesto. – ah! Ya veo por donde va todo

-Mai, enserio que no entiendes que no me voy a meter con ninguna de tus citas concertadas! Gracias por el aviso, pero por favor, ya no me ayudes tanto.- dicho esto colgué, aún estaba molesta. Suspire y me dirigí hacia la motocicleta, correr a toda velocidad bajaría mi enojo. Apenas estaba encendiendo la motocicleta, cuando mi móvil sonó nuevamente.

-Mai, ya deja de molestarme! Me enojare más si insistes.- Sentí un balde de agua fría cuando me di cuenta que le voz que me saludaba no era la de Mai.

-buenos días, Natsuki- san- otro de mis tormentos a la orden, Hoy no era mi día.

-ah! Eres tu…- encendí la moto

-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, Natsuki-san- La chica no dejaba de mirarme.

-Lo lamento Nina, como bien sabes, Mai es un problema para mí de nuevo.- me gire para subirme a la motocicleta y encenderla, no pensaba quedarme ahí.

-¿Mai-san?,¿ nuevamente le puso en uno de sus enredos amorosos?- el tono de la chica sonaba a celos, claro era de esperarse, hace ya un par de meses que esta chica llego a trabajar como uno de los sub chef en el restaurante y desde entonces no se cansa de decirme que soy su modelo a seguir, mas sin embargo hace un mes que me confeso que le atraía, por supuesto los líos amorosos no eran lo mío, ya había estado en uno del cual no Salí bien librada, puesto que saeko me había comprometido con un fulano, todo por conseguir una fórmula para la investigación que estaba tratando, mas sin embargo logre escapar del compromiso solo porque había sido sincera con el chico, más clara no pude haber sido…me gustaban las chicas.

-Ya la conoces, no quiere que me quede sola, según ella. Lo que no sabe es que me disgustan ese tipo de citas.-

-Natsuki-san, entonces – Aquí viene pensé.- ¿Cómo puede usted considerar salir con alguien?-

-Mmm veamos, aun no lo se… mi trabajo lo es todo para mi.- dije sin importancia, no quería terminar por alejar a la chica de el restaurant, lo mejor era tratarla lo mas amable posible, pero dejarle claro que no espero una relación por lo pronto. Me coloque el casco y me dispuse a partir.

-Natsuki-san… yo…- Nina bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Es aquí cuando debía huir.

-Natsuki Kuga!- escuche una voz a lo lejos que me gritaba, me gire hacia mi derecha y cual va siendo mi sorpresa, la peliroja del dia anterior estaba conduciendo un deportivo casi tan rojo como su cabello, se quito los anteojos obscuros para dejar ver sus ojos.

-Que tal, señorita Nao- salude, esto comenzaba a empeorar a cada segundo.

- Wao, no sabia que le gustaban las motos-

-es un pasatiempo- Ja! Claro…es como si fuera mi hija

-es muy …atrevida…-sonrio de una manera insinuante, aquello no me agradaba del todo.

-Gracias, supongo.-

La mirada Penetrante ambar de Nina hizo que me fijara en ella, estaba furiosa… pareciera que se en cualquier momento se le dejaría ir a la peliroja.

-Natsuki, ¿me puede explicar quien es esa chica?- ¿Natsuki?...

-Ah, como ayer descansaste no te enteraste que tuvimos un evento, ella formaba parte de los invitados, es Nao…-me gire a ver a la peliroja –Disculpe, señorita… no me ah mencionado sus apellidos.

-Nao…Nao Yuuki corazón…- se burlo la peliroja, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Nina. Aquello desato lo que no quería.

-Discúlpeme, pero no me llame de esa manera- Menciono Nina –Sea más propia por favor- huy! Ya hablaba con propiedad, en cualquier momento se le echaría encima.

-Mmm…que linda chica, Natsuki-san, ¿no me la presenta?-

-ah si, disculpe usted, ella es Nina Wong, es parte de mi equipo en el restaurant-mencione

- Ya veo, creo que comenzare a frecuentar más ese lugar- sonrío y me miro de arriba hacia abajo, me sentí incomoda.

-cuando guste la esperamos, que pase un buen día Yuuki – san, me tengo que retirar- me dirigí hacia Nina –disculparme, Nina-san, pero debo irme, mañana parto hacia Londres.- Comenzó a sacar la moto del estacionamiento.

-Ah….Natsuki- san, ¿estará de viaje de negocios?-pregunto la pelirroja

-No, es un viaje familiar, iré a ver a mi madre-

-espero poder algún día conocer a la mama de Natsuki-san…debo consultarle algunas cosas sobre su hija.-

Trate de no hacer más larga la plática, tenía que empacar y salir rumbo al aeropuerto, pues el vuelo salía a las 8. Me despedí de Nina quien me miraba con una enorme cara de tristeza. Después, conducía lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a llegar a la casa, bañarme y salir.

Eran las 8 cuando estaba a bordo del avión, en primera clase… me dispuse a escuchar música, tome mis audífonos cuando escuche una voz familiar.

-Ara…Kuga-san-Era la castaña de aquella fiesta.-

-Ah, hola Fujino-san. Qué casualidad encontrarle aqui-

- el mundo no es tan grande como parece.- Que es esa sonrisa en su rostro, parece alegría sincera…

-¿viene sola Kuga-san?- miro a ambos lados del pasillo, como esperando a que alguien apareciera o bien, alguien no apareciera.

-viajo sola.-

-Entonces, no hay problema si le hago compañía- dicho esto, paso delante de mí, sin esperar a que me recorriera, me paso y se sentó del lado de la ventanilla. La mire desconcertada, ella por toda contestación me dirigió una sonrisa, lo cual logro ponerme un poco avergonzada, devolví la vista a los audífonos. Los guarde en mi bolsa, al parecer no los iba a ocupar esa noche.

El vuelo transcurría normal, con la castaña a mi lado, la plática no se hizo esperar, ella era una empresaria que sabía lo que quería hacer con su capital, me conto sobre las empresas que manejaba, la verdad, yo había dudado de ella, pensé que sería como cualquier otra chica, de esas que se la pasan pidiendo todo a sus papas. Ella era la excepción, pues había comenzado desde abajo como yo, me conto todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder consolidarse en el mercado, intercambiamos ideas y aquella platica se volvió amena, todo sobre trabajo. Al final hice un descubrimiento que me abrumo.

-Debo confesar que me quede sorprendida por ese aderezo en particular, Kuga-san-

-Aderezo…- repetí, había cambiado el contexto de la charla y ahora no se a que se refería.

Ella me miro, en sus ojos pude notar que trataba de decirme algo más, algo que quizás en ese momento no le encontraba sentido, asentí sin dejar de mirarla para invitarle a que continuara con lo que me estaba comentando.

-escuche con anterioridad que era el único lugar donde se preparaba ese aderezo.-

-Mmm…- pensé un momento en el menú de la noche anterior, la única cosa que no era común dentro de el,era el aderezo de cebolla que había inventado, cambie los ingredientes y agregue algunos más, a la gente le gusto y comenzaron a llover los clientes. – ¿Se refiere al aderezo de la casa?-

-Ese mismo, es algo extraordinario, nadie más lo ha podido conseguir, ¿Cómo lo realiza usted?- momento, ¿quería convencerme de darle mi receta?...eso jamás

-Práctica, mezclando se aprende.-

Me miro, esperando que le dijera algo más, su mirada cambio… en el fondo me dio miedo… no sabía descifrar lo que se escondía detrás de esa mirada, más tarde descubriría que…ante ella no podía negarme.


	3. Chapter 3 sorpresas

Tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria,

Es tu sonrisa la que me da fuerzas para vivir.

Viajemos a través del tiempo y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir,

Estoy segura que esta vez, lo haremos bien.

CAP III

La en aquel lugar, a llegar eran las 5 de la tarde, mi madre me esperaba en aeropuerto. Corrió hacia mi cuando me vio, extrañamente se alegró de verme.

-Natsuki-

-Saeko, que gusto verte.- abrace a mi madre mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, estaba a punto de llorar, inusual en ella.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, mírate…ya eres toda una mujer, ya es hora de que te cases y tengas tus propios hi….-

-Madre…por favor, no empieces.- interrumpí, siempre que había oportunidad era lo primero que me recordaba, el hecho de ser abuela. Simplemente el ser madre no estaba aun dentro de mis expectativas de vida. Pero parece que a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Me llevo hacia su casa, no era la gran casa con lujos, ni detalles que toda mujer desearía tener, más bien era algo sencillo, casi como mi apartamento.

Había tantas cosas que olvide por irme a Japón, la verdad es que extrañaba mis raíces, pero me encantaba la ciudad donde vivía mi mama. Ahí podría aprender de la cocina, los diferentes ingredientes, los aderezos. Por esa razón me gustaba visitarla una vez al año.

Tras dejarme en la habitación que había destinado para mí, por si decidía algún día quedarme con ella, me recosté en la cama, después sacaría mis cosas, lo único que iba a extrañar esos días, era mi motocicleta. Mire por la ventana un par de segundos, las palabras de aquella chica en el avión lograron hacerme enfurecer y al mismo tiempo me hicieron querer saber más.

Flash Back~

Ahí estaba, con sus hermosos ojos carmín mirándome para convencerme de que le dijera que ingredientes contenía mi salsa especial. Trate de no mencionar nada al respecto, pero después de todo solo es una empresaria, que sabría ella de condimentos, de ingredientes…

-son ingredientes básicos, los más simples que se pueda imaginar, Fujino-san-

-Ara… S-h-i-z-u-r-u – sonrió, pedía que le hablara por su nombre, para mí eso era un poco de falta de respeto, apenas le conocía, pero, por el tono con el cual lo menciono, supuse que no se rendiría hasta que lo escuchara de mí.

-Shizuru-san-

-Natsuki-san, ¿me dirás lo que tiene esa salsa tan especial que solo tú puedes preparar?- Me miro, la mire, por un segundo cedia ante sus ojos. Pero no, además, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?.

-Disculpe la pregunta señorita Fujino, pero no puedo evitar sentir presión de su parte,¿ acaso tiene algún motivo en particular por el cual quiera esta receta?-

Se alejó, su semblante cambio. Sonrió para sí misma y cerró los ojos, su ademan me extraño, de repente el ambiente cambio y solo escuche un par de palabras que me dejaron pensando el resto del vuelo.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta verdad?, creo que me conocerás mas con el sobre nombre de "Viola"-

Me quede helada, aquella persona era mi modelo, la más reconocida en su categoría, la cocinera con más experiencia, sabía todo tipo de platillos en el mundo, viajaba constantemente para conocer la gastronomía a nivel mundial, la mejor de las chefs en el mundo. Ella era mi modelo a seguir, la tenía ahí a mi lado. Suplicandome por una receta que era mía. El resto del viaje, no pude articular palabra alguna, me dejo sin palabras su revelación.

Fin del Flash back~

Suspire, la persona a quien más idolatraba se había sentado a mi lado, trato de sacarme una de mis recetas, y yo simplemente no le dije nada. Bueno, no era como si yo le fuera a decir lo que me hacía sentir.

-Shizuru Fujino…Viola-san…. ¿Porque usara sobre nombre?- escuche como mi voz resonaba en la habitación, cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme. Era hermosa, jamás la había conocido, nunca se dejaba sacar fotografías, vivía en el anonimato. A juzgar por sus palabras cuando se despidió, era muy competitiva…jamas olvidaría sus palabras al despedirse.

-"obtendré esa receta, asi tenga que perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo. N-A-T-S-U-K-I "-

En que lio me había metido.

-Nina-chan! Que estás haciendo?- La voz de la chef encargada reprimía a la chica, pues esta con la cazuela en mano, había quemado el filete recién hecho.

-Ah!...lo siento…- alejo la cazuela hacia el fregadero más cercano, tratando de calmar el humo que salía.

-debes poner más atención.-

-disculpe chef, no volverá a pasar- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-eso espero, sin Kuga aquí, debemos mantener el lugar.-

El encargado se alejó dejando a la chica limpiando aquel desastre. La verdad Se sentía mal, natsuki se había ido sin siquiera considerar el hecho de que en ese restaurant, todos lo clientes preferían solo su menú, la carga de trabajo seria el doble, Nina solo le apoyaba no era experta, pero aun asi se había propuesto sacar adelante el negocio por lo menos hasta que volviera ella, para que la notara un poco y la reconociera. Al menos con eso se conformaba por ahora.

Natsuki dormía plácidamente en su cama, las horas transcurrieron como agua, mas sin embargo, para ella fue como si hubiese dormido días, se levanto solo para ver que ya era muy noche, se pregunto a si misma cuanto había dormido, se encamino al baño limpio su cara con un poco de agua y se sujeto el cabello en una coleta de caballo, miro a su alrededor y se coloco otra ropa. Salió de la habitación para buscar a su madre, más solo encontró una nota en la mesa del comedor.

"Natsuki:

Me llamaron de un centro de investigación, tuve que salir de inmediato, dormiste toda la tarde completa, debes estar cansada, asi que no te preocupes y descansa lo más que puedas. Regresare luego.

Saeko."

"típico" pensó. Dejo la nota donde la encontró y se dedico a buscar toda clase de utensilios y comida, comenzaba a darle hambre asi que no estaba de más hacerse algo.

Al terminar con la preparación se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miro televisión un rato, no conocía a muchas personas en aquel lugar, asi que planeo salir la mañana siguiente, mientras estos y los recuerdos del avión invadían su mente, en la pantalla se daba una noticia que la dejaría aun mas confundida.


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentros

Cap IV

La mañana siguiente se asomo por la ventana, la televisión estaba apagada y sobre ella una manta color lila se encontraba tapándole del poco frio que pudiera haber en la habitación. Natsuki despertó fastidiada por la luz que entraba y le daba directamente a los ojos. Miro a su alrededor, por un instante se sintió como en un sueño, pero recordó que estaba en la casa de Saeko tras ver la fotografía enorme colgada arriba de la chimenea, fotografía en la cual estaban los tres, Saeko, ella y su padre. Suspiro y se levanto, no recordaba cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí viendo televisión hasta que se quedo nuevamente dormida, preparo algo para almorzar y busco a Saeko en su habitación.

Su madre estaba dormida, no quiso despertarle así que después de comer, dejo algo para ella preparado en la mesa y salió a dar un paseo. Camino por las calles llenas de historia, mirando en todas las tiendas, fruterías, panaderías. Todo era admiración para ella, llego a una tienda de abarrotes donde había diferentes cosas típicas del pueblo. Miro frutas, verduras, especias sus ojos se iluminaron, aquello era un paraíso para ella, todo fresco y a buen precio. Tomo varias cosas que coloco en un cesto y se acercó para pagar en la caja. Su móvil sonó, no lo había apagado, ella misma decía que llevar el móvil adonde quiera era como mantener el trabajo cerca, no tuvo mas remedio que leer el mensaje que llegaba " Kuga, descansa y disfruta todo lo que quieras, porque cuando regreses dudo mucho que vuelva a decirte que tomes tus vacaciones, todo aquí es un caos." Termino de leer y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Ja! Eso te pasa por andarme esclavizando.- menciono casi en un susurro, sujeto la bolsa que le daba el dependiente y salió de ahí.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se encontró una panadería que acababa de sacar diferentes variedades de barras francesas, sonrió y se introdujo en la tienda para comprar una hogaza de pan y sentarse en el mismo lugar, puesto que ofrecían el servicio de una cafetería, pidió un cappuccino, tomo asiento y disfruto el momento pensando en el porque de la noticia que vio la noche anterior.

~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

-" Buenas noches a todo nuestro auditorio, el día de hoy tenemos nuevas noticias que alegraran a nuestro continente…"- Un joven bien parecido, se encontraba dando las ultimas noticias del día.- "La Famosa Y reconocida chef Viola se encuentra en nuestro continente, su representante confirma que se encuentra buscando nuevos y novedosos platillos para poder terminar de escribir el tan afamado y esperado libro que publicara, el tan ya mencionado y esperado Libro de los secretos, dicho libro se encuentra en elaboración y por lo tanto la afamada chef se ah dedicado a viajar por todo el mundo y solo publicara en su libro las recetas mas novedosas y especiales de cada continente…miles de fanáticos de la cocina están ansiosos por tener dicho tesoro en sus manos…esperemos que Viola, encuentre lo que busca en este lado del mundo, en otras noticias…"

Ahí estaba, la razón por la cual le había acosado de aquella manera.

~~~~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~

El animo de Natsuki se derrumbo por los suelos en aquel instante cuando recordó la noticia de la noche anterior. Viola no haría eso, ella siempre le había admirado por mantenerse en secreto, por mantener sus recetas para ella misma, por demostrarlas al mundo y para…para… No definitivamente ella jamas le daría su receta, es lo que mantenía el restaurant y además, esa receta la había conseguido con el deseo de su aprobación, no para que la vendiera. Cerro los ojos y bebio un poco del café que había pedido, no le sabia tan dulce como cuando lo solicito. Suspiro decepcionada, ni siquiera le había visto por el restaurant lo mas probable era que no había pasado por ahí para probarla y solo por rumores se había dado cuenta de que ella era la autora de aquel gran descubrimiento. Su cabeza era un lio, pago su café y dejando la mitad de la taza se retiro, debía encontrar aquello que buscaba, porque aun estaba buscando.

Shizuru se encontraba en las instalaciones de un lujoso hotel, el mas costoso que le habían podido conceder sus asistentes, mas que capricho, ellos deseaban consentirla ¿Cómo decir que no?,¿como negarse a aquellas atenciones? Sonrió para si misma, se acercó hacia el gran ventanal que daba una de las mas hermosas vistas de aquella ciudad, pero sin embargo aquello no era de su total agrado, preferiría contar con amigas con las cuales salir de compras, prefería la compañía de su familia, la cual en esos momentos se encontraban atendiendo sus asuntos sobre las grandes empresas Kyoto. Su madre era administradora en el área de ventas, viajando…siempre viajando. Su padre no salía por mucho tiempo de la oficina central en NY donde se había instalado la nueva central en EUA. Ella fue criada por sus abuelos en una casa antigua de la ciudad de Kyoto. Se le dio una educación tradicional y llena de lujos, pero ella quería mas, conoció la gastronomía cuando tenia 15 años y desde entonces ese era su mundo, sus padres no se negaron, a final de cuentas ella seria la sucesora junto con su Prometido Kanzaki Reito, dueño de industrias Petroleras a lo largo del mundo.

Shizuru le conoció cuando tenían 18 años, se presentaron ante la familia como los sucesores y así se haría una alianza de ambas familias. El quedo prendado de aquella joven shizuru, pero pronto ella le hizo saber sus deseos de superación y el simplemente se burlo. Aquello marco lo definitivo, ella jamás aceptaría que el fuera mas que un simple compromiso, un hombre que no te respeta de esa manera, no te respetara jamás. Y mantuvo su distancia, ahora a la edad de 25 años no había tenido ningún contacto con el, Reito simplemente no soporto aquello y se consiguió una chica que le idolatraba a el…Mai Tokiha. La chica era muy común pero al menos había logrado quitárselo de encima, así que estaba bien para shizuru. Ambos hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo, formalizar el compromiso para la alianza, una vez lograda se separarían, listo simple y sencillo. Así ella se dedicaría por completo a lo que quería lograr y Reito podría vivir tranquilamente al lado de Mai.

Estaba aburrida, recordar a Reito le molestaba de cierta manera, busco su móvil y mando un mensaje a su representante. "Saldré a buscar inspiración, no me busques ". Y con esas palabras, dejo el móvil en la cama, tomo su bolso y salió en busca de algo que aun le hacia falta, un poco de vida normal.

En la calle, decide caminar aunque un chofer le ofrece llevarla, mas sin embargo rechaza la oferta profesionalmente aclarando que va a una tienda cercana. Quería disfrutar de la ciudad, atardecía así que varia gente se encontraba saliendo de sus trabajos, doblo la esquina y se encontró con una librería. Por su profesión, cualquiera intuiría que se dirigiría a tomar un libro de cocina, mas sin embargo ella no solo leía de cocina, la mayoría de los libros ya los conocía, además sus gustos y conocimientos eran amplios, paso por los diferentes pasillos de aquel lugar esperando que alguno le llamara la atención. Un ruido la distrajo de su búsqueda, pues en la parte de afuera una motocicleta se había detenido enfrente del establecimiento, un chico bajo de ella y se dirigió hacia otro lugar, ella se quedo mirando la moto y tras pensarlo por un momento se descubrió en la sección de mecánica, varias revistas sobre motocicletas estaban ahí. Tomo una de ellas, donde había una foto de una Duccati azul, parecida a la motocicleta de aquel chico. Pago la revista y salió de allí.

Caminando por la calle la ojeo levemente, sonrió un poco para si misma, jamás se imaginaria subiendo a una, aunque le parecía interesante la idea de intentarlo, tal vez rentaría una para quitarse esa sensación de aventura.

Estaba concentrada en la revista, giro por la calle y se tropezó con alguien, logro mantener el equilibrio y tras levantar su revista que había dado al suelo, busco con la mirada a la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Disculpe, Estaba distraída y….- Silencio, cual fue su sorpresa, ahí estaba ella. Sonrió para si misma por verla en aquella graciosa situación.

Natsuki por su parte llevo su mano a su frente.

-¿pero que demonios? La próxima vez fíjese por donde camina.- levanto la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los carmín de la castaña.- Tu…-

-ya me disculpe, Natsuki – san – le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la peliazul la rechazo, rápidamente se incorporo y junto las cosas que traía con ella, las frutas, las especias y demás que traía consigo, Shizuru contribuyo un poco, mirando cada uno de aquellos ingredientes, se pregunto a si misma si ella nunca descansaba. Aun ella se fastidiaba de vez en cuando.

Una Natsuki sonrojada agradeció la ayuda y trato de despedirse diplomáticamente para safarse de una conversación con la castaña, pero esta era mas hábil de lo que esperaba la ojiverde.

-gracias por todo, me retiro. –

-Natsuki – san, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a tomar algo.-

-Gracias pero no lo creo conveniente, usted es una profesional y por lo tanto tendrá la agenda saturada, no podría perder el tiempo con una novata como yo. – sujeto las bolsas con fuerza y se dio la media vuelta.

-Ara,¿ no será que te sientes inferior delante de mi ?-sonrio

Justo en su orgullo.

-Disculpe, "miss Viola" – se giro Natsuki enfadada –Pero, yo no soy la acosadora, y no tendrá por qué sentirme inferior delante de la maestra que pide una receta a una alumna, una receta que para la mas conocedora, no debía de ser ningún problema.-

-Ara, Ara…Natsuki- san esta molesta, pero tienes razón. – Se acercó mas a ella sin quitarle su mirada carmín de la ojiverde, aquello puso mas nerviosa que asustada a Natsuki.

-Ara, Nat-suki… Tomemos algo, prometo ser buena chica y dejar de "acosarte" por tu Receta. Prometo estar tranquila.-

Natsuki titubeo un poco, y tras analizarlo un segundo…pensó. Habia cosas que quería preguntare, quería saber sobre la noticia de anoche. Pero sobre todo, debía vigilar sus movimientos y poder ganar algo de terreno para también ella sacar ventaja de aquel encuentro, nuevamente…ocacional.

-Esta bien, acepto…- la miro nuevamente –pero con varias condiciones.-

-Mmm…- Sonrio Shizuru, asi que seria más complicado de lo que parecía, le agrado el reto. –Continua escucho.-

-No me preguntaras nada de mi vida laboral, nada de recetas. – la miro seriamente

-Deacuerdo, puedo con eso. ¿Y las demás peticiones?-

-Las dire conforme se vallan dando las cosas, por ahora busquemos algo de beber, me dio un poco de sed.- miro a su alrededor.

Shizuru no dejaba de mirarla, caería…poco a poco pero lo haría y cuando la tuviera desprevenida, sacaría lo que necesitaba y después, ya pensaría en el después.


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevamente Encuentros

CAP. V

NUEVAMENTE, ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.

Shizuru era una mujer como ninguna, exitosa, decidida, sabia lo que quería y sabia lo que podía conseguir. Desde muy pequeña desarrollo varias cualidades las cuales podría explotar a su conveniencia, y ella misma lo sabía. Aquella chica no se le escaparía sin darle lo que quería. Seguía mirándola, casualmente se la encuentra en varias ocasiones, casualmente ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado esperando a que les sirvieran lo que habían pedido en aquella fuente de sodas. La peli azul parecía querer no mirarle, pues por más que la castaña hacia lo posible por mantener contacto visual con ella, esta se resistía. Eso lograba divertir a Shizuru, quien veía aquello como un reto, un juego interesante del cual no se dejaría vencer.

Natsuki por su parte sentía que el estomago le daba vueltas, no sabia como explicar aquella reacción por parte de su cuerpo. Miro por quinta vez el menú, había solicitado una limonada pero, quería evitar la mirada penetrante de la castaña. Siempre había pensado que en el momento en el cual aquella personalidad se pusiera delante de ella, seria interesante. Pensaba en las recetas que compartirían, en los consejos de una tutora, en…valla en todo!. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada tratando de evadirla y sin decir una palabra. Suspiro, aquello no era lo que ella esperaba.

-Natsuki-san.-

Escuchar su voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dígame!...- la miro directamente, se sobresalto demasiado así que se sonrojo levemente.

-Pareces sumergida en tus pensamientos, podría saber, ¿en que piensas?- sonrió un poco sin dejar de verla.

-Ah….yo…- desvió la mirada. ¿Que diría?... _(Discúlpame, trato de evadirte…)_ ¿Obviamente que no verdad?.

-¿Sera que estas demasiado nerviosa como para poder mirarme siquiera?-

Ahí estaba, ella lo sabía. Nerviosa… Natsuki estaba nerviosa. Se sonrojo aun más. Debía ponerle un alto a sus ataques, aquello terminaría por matarla de un coraje, ella no era así, no se dejaba que las demás le acosasen. Pero ¿que tu maestra te siga así? La miro un poco molesta, aquello haría que se decidiera a no ser molestada otra vez durante esa tarde.

Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué decidió retirarse? Siendo tan famosa, no era lo mejor que podía hacerse. Al menos yo no lo hubiera hecho al saber que mi carrera estaría en la sima en ese momento.-

_Golpe bajo, Shizuru… _Pensó la castaña. Se lo merecía, la había molestado.

-Bueno, hay mas razones. Natsuki-san. Algún día te las contare.-

-Porque no ahora, tenemos tiempo- La miro.

Shizuru la miro, su semblante cambio. Sonrió divertida, de verdad Natsuki Kuga era interesante.

-Como bien mencionas, es cierto que mi carrera estaba al "tope" en ese momento.- El mesero les trajo sus bebidas y Shizuru tomo su copa en sus manos. Perdió su mirada en aquella copa y siguió hablando.

- tu no lo sabes, pero como sucesora de mi familia, mi deber es cumplir con la alianza que se preparo desde que yo aun no nacía. Son cosas sociales a las cuales una familia de categoría como la mía no puede dejar pasar.- hizo una pausa, no sabia porque le contaba aquellas cosas. La realidad era que ella no contaba con nadie a quien llamara amiga, para poder desahogarse.

Natsuki se sintió culpable, ella se estaba expresando sinceramente y ella había sido algo… impertinente. Sorbió un poco de su limonada, no dejo de mirarla, ella estaba hablando de cosas, las cuales jamás se harían publicas por los medios de comunicación.

-Así que, tuve que alejarme un poco para que no se supieran esos problemas fastidiosos de mi familia.- sonrió

-Mm, Discúlpeme… no quise.-

-No es nada del otro mundo, me alegro que ya te sientas un poco más en confianza.-

Natsuki la miraba, que era eso que sentía en ese momento. Estaba tranquila, el nerviosismo desapareció. Siguió bebiendo.

La castaña le miro y después miro a su alrededor, si alguien la lograba reconocer, empezarían a relacionarla con aquella chica, eso no le convenía, mucho menos a Natsuki. Suponía que ella quería ser reconocida por como era, y no por ayuda de una famosa como lo era Shizuru en ese momento.

-ah, Natsuki, no quiero ser grosera, pero si ya llevas tu bebida ¿podemos irnos de aquí?- la miro –no quiero que nos vean aquí, no me mal interpretes. Pero supongo que no te gustaría verte envuelta en un acosamiento de reporteros.-

-ah… no, por supuesto que no- Natsuki miro a su alrededor. Hablo con el mesero para pedir las bebidas para llevar y ambas salieron del establecimiento. Tal cual Shizuru lo predijo. A la vuelta ya se veía venir a una camioneta de la prensa. Shizuru tomo de la mano a Natsuki y la llevo al interior de un centro comercial, dicho lugar estaba ligado a un hotel. No tuvieron bastante tiempo, Shizuru se acercó al mostrador y solicito una habitación, moviéndose como toda una experta celebridad. Solicito privacidad, dejo su tarjeta y volvió hacia Natsuki quien aturdida, la siguió.

Entraron al elevador, Shizuru la guio hasta la habitación, donde tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se dejo caer en el alfombrado piso.

-Ah, Shizuru-san.- dijo natsuki, mientras la miraba

-Dime, natsuki-san.-

-Esto… es un hotel.- dijo sobresaltada

-Lo se.- sonrio divertida

-Que!- natsuki se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Tranquila, solo hare lo que tú me pidas….jujuju…-


	6. Chapter 6 Promesas

Hola Seguidores!

Aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que les guste! :D

Lamento Haberme tardado en Subir estos capítulos, pero el trabajo me atormenta jajajajaja (a quien no)

Aun asi, espero continuar subiendo los capítulos con menos espera de tiempo. Aun asi, agradesco que lean esta historia. Sin mas…vamos al siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo VI

Promesas..

(Natsuki)

"_Lo Prometiste, No cumpliste con la promesa que me hiciste…._

Escucho una voz perdida en la obscuridad que me rodea.

-Yo… No lo hice…-

_Me mentiste…_

-No! Yo no te menti.-"

Despierto abruptamente, no reconozco por un instante aquel lugar. Miro hacia la ventana, recuerdo, estoy en mi habitación. No se que hora es, pero se que es algo tarde porque el sol esta un poco mas alto esta mañana. Me levanto para acercarme a esa ventana y la abro, miro hacia afuera, en espera de que esa sensación de frescura no termine nunca. Cierro los ojos. Ahí esta… ¿que es esa imagen que tengo en mi mente? Y ¿ese sueño?. Tengo la sensación de que olvide algo muy importante, no logro recordar con claridad lo que paso en aquel sueño. Lo que si logro recordar es que cada vez me quedan menos días de descanso y aun no puedo encontrar una razón para continuar con mi trabajo. Me aparto de aquella ventana, lógicamente estoy sola en la casa por lo que me dispongo a quitarme el piyama y meterme a bañar.

Enciendo el estéreo del cuarto, subiendo el volumen a todo lo que da para poder escuchar mientras estoy en el baño. Hoy me siento muy extraña, con una sensación que no logro describirme a mi misma. Soledad, angustia…o acaso será falta de algo…ese presentimiento sigue ahí, y mientras escucho una conocida canción en la radio…._MY SONG _, cierro los ojos y escucho a la vocalista… Esa canción me remonta a lo que paso el dia anterior, Lo que hable con esa persona. Mi Idolo en lo que llevo de carrera.

-Flash Back-

Miro a esa persona tan cerca de mi diciéndome… _Hare lo que tu quieras_…. Valla que me pone nerviosa.

-Basta, no quiero hacer nada solo…yo…. ¡No se porque me trajiste aquí!- grito desesperada, espero poder esconder bien lo nerviosa que me pone esta mujer. Camino hacia la ventana mas próxima para evitar su mirada y evitar que mantenga contacto.

-Juju…- escucho su risa

-Deja de jugar conmigo, ya te dije que no te dire nada-

-Yo no eh preguntado nada ni te eh pedido que realices algo…. O ¿si?-

Me sonrojo nuevamente…maldición, esta mujer me conoce mejor de lo que creo…o esta intentando descubrir como funciono. Me siento evidentemente molesta en la primera silla que encuentro dentro de aquella habitación.

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, intento concentrarme en otra cosa. Siento sus movimientos cerca de mi, se sienta en la silla delante de mi. No la Vere… no lo hare.

-Natsuki san me dio la oportunidad de hablar con ella, entonces, si es asi. De que podremos hablar?- Clava su mirada en mi. Lo puedo sentir.

-Mmm, no tengo idea. Dentro de las condiciones estipuladas, puedes hablar de lo que te apetezca. Yo tratare de seguir la platica dentro de lo que pueda.- eso, así me puedo dar el lujo de seguir hablando o no. Al menos por ahora.

De reojo veo que asiente y se levanta de aquel lugar para dirigirse hacia un teléfono cercano. Escucho que solicita servicio a la habitación. Me vuelve a mirar

-¿A natsuki san le apetece algo?-

- Gracias, pero estoy bien.-

-Entonces, solo puede traer el te. Gracias.- termina con la llamada y se vuelve a acomodar en la silla delante de mi. Trato de mirarle.

-Bien, escucho- comento

Ella me mira como estudiando mi rostro. Al menos eso percibo.

-Quiero… suponer que como todos. Deseas saber el porque de lo que hago con mi carrera, puesto que eres una fan también.- me mira con mas intensidad, clavando sus ojos carmín en los míos. - ¿Me equivoco?-

Me sonrojo nuevamente, esta mujer!... Contrólate natsuki! Contrólate!..

-Dije que no hablaríamos de trabajo y eso incluye si no quieres hacerlo.- Uff que pesado siento el ambiente.

- Mi vida es mi trabajo.- Tushe natsuki, para ti también lo es, ¿de que mas podrían hablar?

-Mmm en ese caso has lo que quieras entonces.-

-Bueno, se que conoces mi historia de memoria, en las escuelas les cuentan la biografía de cada chef como si fuera primaria.- sonríe levemente. La miro fijamente sin decir una palabra.

- Se ha anunciado que publicare un libro, pero eso es una mentira. –

Me quedo sorprendida. Ella sigue mirándome y después desliza su mirada hacia la ventana que yo misma veía hace unos momentos.

-no estoy interesada en publicar nada, eso fue cosa de mi representante.-

Su voz cambia, es la misma, sin embargo siento un cambio drástico que no logro entender. Quisiera preguntar la razón de aquello pero, no podía hacerlo.

-Me di cuenta de que aun no eh hecho muchas cosas. Tengo una gran responsabilidad, la cual aun no me convence y sin embargo es mi deber.- suspira, sigo mirándola - ni siquiera se porque te cuento esto. Me estoy sincerando con una desconocida.- voltea a mirarme y vuelve a sonreír

-No somos desconocidas del todo- respondo y me levanto para caminar hacia ella, extiendo mi mano y la miro fijamente – Mucho gusto Viola-sama Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, Chef de un restaurante afamado. Eso no es de importancia, pero espero que podamos ser amigas.- menciono mientras ella estira su mano y nos estrechamos sinceramente

- Me gustaría que me llamaras Shizuru. Mi verdadero nombre siempre ah sido Shizuru Fujino.- Ahora noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Encantada de conocerte Natsuki.

- Fin de Flash Back-

Suspiro, ¿que fue aquello? ¿Como llegue a aquella situación con alguien que admiro? Cierro la llave de la regadera, tomo una toalla y salgo de la bañera. Me visto rápidamente y bajo para preparar algo de almorzar. Nunca había la idea de considerar a una persona como amiga, mucho menos me relaciono abiertamente con la gente. Solo con una contada cantidad de personas. O no! Ahí voy de nuevo. Debo olvidar estos pensamientos y apresurarme. Me quede de ver con ella en menos de 2 horas.

(Shizuru)

-Shizuru-san- me habla mi representante que esta sentado a un lado de mí en el coche

-¿Dime?-

-Esta usted distraída el día de hoy- me mira

-Para nada- contesto y sigo mirando como el auto se mueve por las calles.

Ninguna persona me había provocado esta sensación, esta chica se estaba saliendo de mis controles. Antes ya había logrado controlar a cualquier chica que se me acercara. Aun cuando solo fuera una simple fan. Pero ella estaba penetrando en mis pensamientos, tanto que es su rostro el que estoy imaginando en aquel aparador vistiendo esa ropa de aquel maniquí. Le sigo con la mirada, aunque el auto se mueva. No, no debo dejar que se me salga de las manos, solo es para conseguir esa receta. Solo eso. Pero ella sabe que no es para el libro, ayer le mencione que no escribiría nada. Dios que estúpida soy. Pero es que eso lo provoca ella, hace que me nuble el pensamiento. Basta!

-Basta!-

-Ah, lo siento shizuru-san, ¿Hable muy fuerte?- se disculpa mi representante

-No, disculpa. Pensé en alto.- suspiro.

-Como le decía, Hablo su madre. Su Prima nos encontrara en un momento en el lugar al que vamos-

- ¿Disculpa?- le miro, es lo único que me faltaba.

-Si, es que su madre no le hablo al respecto?-

-No.- Como siempre suele hacer, para variar.

El auto se detiene.

-Llegamos.- Menciona y sale del auto, aguardo a que de la vuelta para abrir mi lado del auto. Salgo y lo primero que escucho es la Chillona voz de mi sobrina.

-Shiiiiiizuruuuuuuuuuuuu – onesan!-

Me giro para verla bajar las escaleras de la entrada de aquel hotel. Aquí vuelve mi yo, el que tengo que mostrar siempre a los demás.

-hola!, cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonrío. Ella llega y me abraza fuertemente, esta chica siempre esta llena de energía, es un poco menor que yo, tiene 16 años. Pelo castaño y ojos azules, el azul mas hermoso que eh visto en mi vida. Eso gracias a su madre. La hermana de mi padre, aunque es un misterio porque ella tiene ese color de ojos.

-Onesan, que bueno que te veo al fin, siempre esta ocupada- hace su puchero de niña consentida, muy típico en ella.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que en esta familia siempre estamos ocupados-

-Si, mis papas me dejan abandonada todo el tiempo.- aquello es verdad, desde que tengo memoria muy rara mente estamos cerca los hijos de los padres. Ya que nos dejan al cuidado de la servidumbre desde muy temprana edad.

-Vamos, pero te diviertes mucho sin ellos o me equivoco-

Me mira guiñando y sacando la lengua.

-me atrapaste, one sama.-

-Ven, tengo que ir a una reunión, pero supongo que antes, tengo que verificar que ya estas instalada en este hotel. ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?-

-Unos tres días, pero si tu me lo permites, quiero empezar el año escolar a la escuela donde tu asististe onesan-

-Eso seria fantástico, me encantaría la idea, pero te recuerdo que yo aquí solo estoy de paso, y en el lugar a donde quieres ir esta cerca de casa.-

-one sama,¿ puedo vivir contigo en tu departamento?- valla con esta niña!. Siempre me provoca problemas.

Si bien le cuide un año hace poco. Esta niña quedo prendada de mi y no me quiere dejar ni respirar. La miro, no puedo negarme, de todas maneras el apartamento donde vivo esta muy solo. Que mas da un poco de alegría juvenil.

-Solo un año.-

-Si! Mis padres ya me dieron permiso! Solo quiero empezar a valerme por mi misma. Primero con tu ayuda y después ya podre hacerlo sola.- me mira con singular alegría.

-¿En serio? Eso me parece bien-

Ambas entramos al hotel, en la recepción ella se acerca para recoger su llave. Vuelve conmigo y subimos a su habitación. Ya mirando sus cosas ahí y sabiendo que estará segura trato de despedirme de ella, prometiéndole que la veré mas tarde.

Mi representante espera afuera y me mira.

-Shizuru san. Los medios ya están aquí.-

-Ya voy.- Como me fastidia tener que lidiar con esa gente, es su trabajo pero es algo perturbador que siempre estén detrás de ti.

Bajo hasta la sala de conferencias, elegante y fresca. Me acerco hasta la mesa donde están varios micrófonos y nuevamente trato de mantener el control para poder aparentar.

-Buenas tardes.- comienzo. A partir de ese momento tengo una hora. Después tengo que salir para ver a Natsuki.

(Natsuki)

Al mirarme por quinta vez en el espejo me doy cuenta de que me arregle demasiado.

-Pero que estoy haciendo?, esta no soy yo.- me molesto conmigo misma. Escojo nuevamente la ropa, colocándome unos jeans, camiseta azul y me ato el cabello en una coleta alta. Listo simple y cómodo.

Me dirijo hasta la puerta de salida, tomo el móvil hay como diez mensajes en el. Diez! Me van a saturar el móvil.

Leo desde el primero que leyó, son mensajes de Mai diciendo: "no me has llamado", "ya llegaste?" "tuviste un accidente o porque no constestas?". Me molesta, hay otros dos asi, que dramática. Miro el penúltimo y me sorprendo. "Natsuki, Nina pidió unos días de permiso, hubieras visto el lio que armo el otro dia. Te dije que le gustabas. Porque no haces lo posible para que se olvide de ti! Pobre chika. Siempre seras una rompecorazones."

Maldita sea, solo espero no encontrármela pronto. Al mirar el ultimo mensaje, me doy cuenta que mi dolor de cabeza duraría desde ese momento hasta que se arregle este malentendido.

"Natsuki-san, estoy en la misma ciudad que usted. Quisiera verla. Por favor, mande mensaje o llámeme. Nina"

Ahí esta un problema. Salgo de la casa, y subo a la motocicleta. Pero antes mando mensaje a mai para informarle que estoy bien, esa loca es capaz de llamar a la policía para que me busquen. En cuanto a nina, decido marcar, clara mente no espere mucho para escuchar su voz.

-Nina, ¿porque me seguiste?-

-Disculpe, pero hay algo importante que no me deja continuar con mi trabajo y claramente es la…-

-Nina, eres una novata, soy tu maestra. Tienes que entender eso.-

-Yo se… pero.-

-Mira, hoy tengo un compromiso, pero mañana nos vemos en el parque central de la ciudad a las 2 de la tarde.-

- Esta bien.-

-Hasta luego.-

Termino con aquella llamada, es obio que ella es muy directa, y no me parece correcto hablar de esas cosas por teléfono. Me dirijo al lugar donde me quede de ver con Shizuru san.

(Shizuru)

Estoy sentada en la mesa de aquel restaurante, pegada a la ventana. Tomo un te mientras espero, salir de aquella conferencia me dejo fastidiada. Mientras miro por la ventana, veo pasar a una peliroja que me es familiar. Nao,¿ que esta haciendo ella aquí', me ve y se apresura a acercarse a la mesa, se sienta.

-¿Que tal fujino, como va tu dia y tu búsqueda?-

-bien, Gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Directa. Asi debo ser.

-No se te escapa una. Bien te lo dire. Estoy siguiendo a cierta chef que esta en la ciudad, recuerdas cierta receta que me comentaste que querías? Pues ella esta aquí y voy a hacer lo posible por obtenerla para ti- Me mira.

-Entrometida, no tienes que hacerlo.-

-Valla que sincera, es que ya no la quieres?-

La miro hecha una furia, es notable su intención, la cual no es ayudarme.

-Nao, por favor. Te conozco y se que no quieres solo eso.- Sigo mirándola

-Me pillaste! Pero es que esta tan buena.-

-Nao! Tus modales por favor-

-hay como quieres que lo diga!?-

Siempre ah sido igual de descarada. No tiene vergüenza. Suspiro y sorbo un poco de te para tratar de calmarme, ella me mira queriendo investigar mas.

-Ya la has visto… o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, no tendría porque- Ojala Natsuki no llegue pronto. Veo el reloj con ansiedad.

-Ah, supongo que estas ocupada, asi que me retiro.-

Se levanta de la silla, espero que se valla lo suficiente mente rápido para no ver a Natsuki.

-Nos vemos.-

-Hasta luego.- respondo y la sigo con la mirada. Miro nuevamente el reloj y veo que faltan 15 minutos para Natsuki se presente. Quisiera comprender aquel enojo que dentro de mi se asomo por tan solo unos instantes, pero no puedo. Suspiro y espero nuevamente.

(Natsuki)

Estaciono la moto en el estacionamiento interior de aquel restaurante, cuando me encamino a la entrada veo a la peliroja de aquella noche alejándose de la mesa donde me espera shizuru. Ya es la segunda vez que la veo junto a ella. ¿Tendran algo que ver? , intento no pensar en nada, espero hasta que la veo subir a un convertible rojo y es entonces cuando me aproximo hasta donde esta ella. Me siento tan tonta, este lugar es algo lujoso y ahora si descuadran mis ropas. Restandole importancia me acerco a ella y sonrio.

-Buenas Tardes, Shizuru san.-

-Que tal Natsuki-

-Esperaste mucho?-

-Para nada, tengo pocos minutos de haber llegado.-

Un mesero se acerca hasta donde nos encontramos y tras dejar la carta. Shizuru y yo comenzamos a conversar. Es tan trivial la conversación, desde a que edad empecé a cocinar, hasta la universidad.

-Me hubiera gustado tener días escolares-

-porque no los tuviste?-

Pregunto mientras disfruto el postre.

-Basicamente la educación que tuve fue privada. Lo que se de cocina lo obtuve en internet o en los diferentes restaurantes de los cuales mi familia es dueña.- me contesta. Ahora entiendo esa es una gran ventaja sobre mi, que todo lo estudie teóricamente.

-Pues tienes una gran experiencia.-

-La necesaria.-

-Por cierto, la peliroja que te acompaño la vez que te conoci.- no pude resistir preguntar –¿Es algo tuyo?

Siento su mirada, que extraña me siento.

-No, Solo es una colega. Hija de un inversionista amigo de mi padre. Es dueña de una cadena de restaurantes q le cedió su padre. Por eso le conozco.-

A juzgar por su respuesta, parece que esa persona le molesta. Y de pronto recuerdo algo importante.

-Ah, es cierto, no puedes involucrarte con nadie más, puesto que te vas a casar ¿verdad? Con Kanzaki Reito-

-Mmm asi es como debe ser, pero…- la miro, que es esa expresión en su rostro?

-¿Pero?-

-No, nada. ¿Terminaste?-

-Si- Dejo en el plato la cuchara que estaba utilizando y la miro

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque- sujiere

-Esta bien-

Ambas nos levantamos, tomo la cuenta y antes de que ella diga otra cosa, pago. Ambas salimos de ahí y atravesamos la calle hasta el parque. Seguimos caminando por el pasto hasta llegar a un árbol frondoso, donde ambas nos sentamos debajo de el.

-Pocas veces tengo la fortuna de sentarme en un lugar asi.-

-Estas muy ocupada supongo- menciono

-Asi es, desde que me converti en una chef profesional, no puedo tener un momento libre de esta magnitud.-

Veo como cierra los ojos disfrutando de una ligera brisa que sacude su cabello castaño y sedoso. La imito cerrando los ojos, en cierta manera también la comprendo, pues desde que comencé a trabajar, entre el restaurant y la gente que me rodea, no puedo tener un poco de soledad para disfrutarla al máximo.

-Te comprendo.- me hecho para atrás y me tiro sobre el pasto, suspiro profundamente, que relajante sensación.

-¿De veras?-

-Claro.-

Silencio, un agradable silencio.

-Natsuki. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Claro, soy tu amiga ahora.-

Abro los ojos y veo como su rostro oculta algo, no puedo describirlo solo lo siento.

-Amiga, Me disculparas, pero nunca tuve una de verdad, asi que lamento si no cumplo con las expectativas.-

Sonrio

-No te preocupes, a veces yo tampoco cumplo las expectativas de una amiga.- eso me recordó a mai.

-Natsuki, Ah ¿tenido pareja?-

Inmediatamente la miro

-Ah ¿yo?-

-Si, o acaso no quieres contarme eso?-

-No, claro, no hay ningún problema. Pues mi mama me comprometió hace poco. Era un buen chico pero no me agrado del todo.- sonreí recordando su cara cuando se entero que no me atrae para nada la idea de casarme con un chico.

-Ya veo.- siento que se levanta. Así que la imito y quedamos de frente

-Natsuki Kuga. Lamento tener que decirte esto…-

Oh,Oh….que es esta atmosfera? La miro, estoy nerviosa.

-Dime.-

-No te conozco totalmente, Deseo desesperadamente conocer esa receta que solo tu conoces, no creo que podamos llegar a ser mas amigas.-

Esta rechazando la amistad que le ofrecí?, que mujer tan testaruda. Comienzo a molestarme un poco.

-Basicamente, ya lo eh dicho, somos rivales. No lo quise pensar asi, pero dado que esto esta siendo algo serio y formal-

Espera, Formal? La miro intrigada

-Me refiero a que estas, bueno yo estoy tomando esto como una seria amistad.- se disculpa, esta tartamudeando?.- Bueno, lo que quiero que quede claro es que tengo que saber como realizas esa receta, se que te dije que el libro no es verdad, pero, aun asi saldrá a la venta. Lo que quiero decir es que pronto nos encontraremos en una situación de la cual no podremos competir sana mente si somos amigas y por tratar de no herir la una a la otra, podríamos dejar de hablarnos y no quiero eso.-

Vamos mujer, seremos amigas no enemigas en una guerra civil. Sonrio levemente.

-Shizuru, estas malinterpretando las cosas, dentro de la cocina siempre seremos rivales, dando lo mejor. No deverias sentirlo asi.- Mujer, eres a quien mas admiro, hasta yo no dejaría perder esta oportunidad.- Te propongo algo, seremos amigas fuera del trabajo, dentro de el seremos rivales y eso no afectara nuestros intereses personales. Pero, sobre la receta, ahí si, vas a tener que sufrir conmigo, porque soy un hueso duro de roer.- tomo su mano y la estrecho.- Seremos amigas , porque veo que es difícil para ti hacer amigos de verdad.-

Ella me mira, no se exactamente con que tipo de expresión, pero sonríe y estrecha mi mano.

-Perfecto. Aclarado.- nos miramos.

-Natsuki! Sempai!- escucho una voz a lo lejos, veo a Nina acercarse.

Hay dios! Que no le dije que se apareciera por aquí hasta mañana! Esta chiquilla es una terca! Llega hasta nosotras y siento que con la mirada que le entrega a shizuru la quiere fulminar.

-Viola, san. No esperaba verla aquí.-

-Ara, si es la compañera de Natsuki-san.-

-Mas que eso…- se para enfrente de mi con su actitud retadora.

-Espera, Nina, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- la tomo por el hombro e intento hacer que se vuelva hacia mi

-No, natsuki sempai. Esta mujer intenta rebarle algo que es suyo.-

-Ara, ara y que pódria ser eso?-

-La receta de natsuki sempai.-

-Nina, porfavor.- me saca de mis casillas

.jujuju…- sonríe shizuru, oe no me estas ayudando para nada. Shizuru me mira sonriendo.

-Natsuki-san, será mejor que ,me retire. No quiero molestar a esta señorita, parece que quiere matarme.-

-Ah, lo lamento, nina es un poco explosiva.- me disculpo –Nina, incomodas a la señorita fujino.-

-Lamento ser asi, natsuki sempai, pero no soporto verla con esta persona.-

Hay no! Ahora no niña! ¿Que va a pensar ella de mi? No te atrevas. Antes de que articule más palabras tontas, tomo a nina de la mano, miro como se sonroja de reojo y la aparto de su lugar, volteo hacia shizuru para mirarla.

-Lo lamento, me la llevare. Amh… ¿te parece si te llamo? –

-Claro, pero olvide que no tienes mi numero- Veo como busca algo en su bolsa, supongo que una tarjeta puesto que es tan famosa. Pero en vez de eso, veo que saca un bolígrafo y se acerca a mi.-voy a anotarte mi numero.-

-Bien, esta bien.-suelto a Nina y me acerco hacia ella para recibir el numero, supongo que buscara donde anotarlo, en vez de eso, se acerca mas a mi y toma mi mano, anotando en ella su numero. Me sonrojo levemente, escucho que nina hace un pequeño quejido como de desaprobación. Veo a shizuru entretenida con la pluma, cuando termina ve a nina y luego me mira.

-No importa la hora que sea, llamame.-

Sonríe y me besa la mejilla. Me deja sin habla y se retira lentamente.

-Natsuki sempai… -

Me vuelvo hacia nina y la miro

-No me molestes estoy muy enojada contigo.- veo el numero anotado en mi brazo y saco mi móvil para anotarlo, tratando de no darle importancia a la chica.

-Pero, ella…-

-Ella es mi amiga ahora, asi que te pido que no te vuelvas a comportar de esa manera con ella.- la miro después de anotar el numero en mi móvil.- Y bien!? Explicame-

-Explicar?, explicar que?- veo como desvia la mirada. No me percate con aquel ajetreo el hecho de que estaba peinada de diferente manera a lo usual, traia el pelo suelto y lacio, extraño ella suele usar dos coletas.

-Si nada mas me seguiste para portarte asi, mejor me voy.- meto el móvil a mi bolsa trasera del pantalón y comienzo a caminar.

-Na…natsuki…- escucho que me habla, me detengo, ya se lo que viene, pero estoy de espaldas a ella no veo su rostro.

-Natsuki sempai. Usted me ….me… me gusta!.-

Suspiro… ¿que mas me puede pasar en este dia?

Continuara…..

Bueno, dejen comentarios!

Gracias por leer :D


	7. Chapter 7 Entradas y Salidas

Hello Everybody!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

La verdad, me sentía que no llegaría, aun me faltan unos detalles y probablemente de aquí salga una parejita XD. Aunque no se si sea de su agrado.

Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Sin mas, les dejo este capitulo y espero pronto subir el siguiente. Por fa dejen comentarios.

Saludos! :D

CAP. VII

Entradas y salidas..

Era un mal día, desde que desperté me di cuenta. Para empezar esa canción que me gusta, son pocas las veces en las que escuchando el radio, sale entre la programación. Me estoy desviando, en mi mente solo resuenan las palabras de la chiquilla que tengo a mis espaldas. Porque eso es, una chiquilla. Tengo que ponerle un alto, ya Mai lo había mencionado.

"le gustas a esa niña Natsuki! No puedo creer que no te des cuenta!"

Y valla que no me di cuenta. Suspire al recordar las palabras de mi amiga, sin embargo aun estoy ahí, de pie sin mirarle mientras ella espera una respuesta, no se que es lo que pasa por su mente al decir aquello, pero yo tengo en claro que por ahora no tengo entre mis prioridades una pareja. No desde aquello.

-¿Natsuki?-

Oh si… olvide que seguía ahí.

-¿no crees que deberías conseguirte una novia de tu edad?- le digo.

-No quiero una novia de mi edad, te quiero a ti!.-

Esta niña es más terca de lo que creí y no me será fácil dejarle en claro que no me interesa. Me giro para verla, reconozco que esta al borde del llanto. Hay que reconocerlo, tiene valor, sabe lo que quiere… Pero, la experiencia me recuerda que se debe andar con alguien con quien trabajas, además, no la dejo de ver como una niña.

-Nina, eres muy terca.-

-se lo que quiero, tarde mucho para armarme de valor y decirte lo que siento, solo quiero una oportunidad..-

Mmm…difícil. Muy difícil. No puedo estarlo considerando, no eh tenido pareja en mas de 2 años. Pero una niña!.

-Soy mayor que tu, no se daría bien una relación. – le tomo por los hombros-Eres buena, tienes un buen trabajo y cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo. Pero para mi, eres como una niña…-

-No soy ya una niña!-

-Bien, cálmate. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que por aferrarte a sentir algo por mi, dejas las oportunidades a quien de verdad te ama…- Dios, me sonó a sermón reconfortador. Pobre no quiero lastimarla, pero tampoco quiero que se quede sola.

-Pero…- ahora si, la hice llorar. Suspiro mientras la veo.

-Nina, nunca vi esta parte tuya!, me sorprendes. Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Lo que mas me importa es mi trabajo.- dicho esto, volvi a darme la vuelta, pero siento como su mano me toma por el brazo y se abraza a mi espalda.

-Lo se, eso me gusta mucho de ti.-

Me esta haciendo sonrojar. Cierro los ojos tratando de controlarme. Y sutilmente trato de soltarme.

-Pues entonces me daras la razón si te digo que por ahora no tengo tiempo para tener a una novia..- volteo a verla, esta limpiándose las lagrimas con su blusa, no me había percatado de lo bien que lucia. Ella no suele usar esas ropas, siempre anda como yo, la ropa comoda. Ahora lucia una falda de encajes negra, haciendo juego con sus botas. Tambien traia una blusa de seda trasparente cubriendo una de tirantes, en un color rojo. Eso combinado con su peinado y su maquillaje, dios esta no es la niña torpe que trabaja conmigo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta, de lo hermosa que se veía.

Despues de limpiarse, me miro y asintió. Respire con tranquilidad asi que sonreí un poco para hacerle saber que no estaba molesta.

-Natsuki…san.- bueno ya volvió a hablarme con respeto.

-Que pasa?-

-Viola san. ¿Es la chica que le gusta?-

Que!? Yo...y shizuru?! Que locura.

-Por supuesto que no.- vuelvo a darle la espalda y camino alejándome – no se de donde sacas eso.- esta loca, pensar siquiera aquello.

-Se ve que ella esta muy interesada, no dejó de ver la forma en que la mira! Así que no me rendiré!- dice siguiendome

Gritando aquello, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero debo mantener la compostura. Nina dijo eso porque shizuru la molesta. Aquello no es verdad, además somos amigas ahora y eso no cambiara. Ella es una eminencia culinaria, intocable para cualquiera. Incluso para mí. Nina me sigue y a juzgar por sus palabras no me dejara esa tarde. Asi que estare con ella hasta que anochezca, ya que su padre, por lo que me comento se la llevara para Rusia. Su tierra natal.

(Shizuru)

Mientas camino hacia el restauran donde Natsuki y yo estuvimos, mis pensamientos revolotean en mi mente. Es hermosa, no logro sacarme aquello e la cabeza. Estoy siendo muy sentimental y debo mantener mi postura. Tengo que dirigirme hasta el hotel, o de lo contrario, mi prima estará enfadada. Subo a la limosina que me espera y veo mi móvil, pienso en si quizás ella pensara en llamarme o bien mandarme por lo menos un mensaje. Cierro los ojos ¿Otra vez estoy pensando en ella?. Dejo de darle mas vueltas y llamo a mi agente, se me acaba de ocurrir otra receta para el libro, debo informársela para callarle un poco y solicitar mas tiempo en aquella ciudad, ella aun no se ira, asi que mientras este aquí, la seguire.

Al llegar al hotel, veo a mi prima radiante con su mini falda rosa, y una blusa de rayas negras con gris y su bolsa Vivian, nos acercamos a ella , le abro para que entre y se suba. Sonriente ella se lanza a mi y me abraza.

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-Vamos a cenar, ¿no te dije que te llevaría?-

-Siiiiiii! , después quiero dar un paseo por una plaza que esta aquí cerca, es muy bella! Y dicen que hay un espectáculo esta noche!.- Su alegría siempre me molestaba de sobremanera. Demasiado alegre, pero a pesar de todo, la quiero mucho.

-está bien, pero mañana nos dedicaremos a estudiar un poco-

-Estudio?-

-Si así es-

-Shizuru-One…-

-Nada, asi es como debe de ser…-

-mmmm…-

Sonrió al verla. Espero que el día no sea muy largo, pero sobre todo, espero a que Natsuki me diga cuando nos volveremos a ver.

(Natsuki)

Casi son las 9 de la noche, miro mi reloj impaciente ya que Nina aun me acompaña. Valla que es algo fastidiosa, estando en el trabajo trato de mantenerla cerca de mi, para que pueda aprender rápido y nos ayude lo mas posible. Veo como ella sujeta una crepa y la muerde, sonríe satisfecha, parece que la esta pasando muy bien. Sonrió un poco al verla, parece una niña pequeña a quien se le ah premiado con un dulce. Al verme reír de aquella manera, ella me mira y me pregunta ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Solo sigo caminando y no menciono nada. Sin darme cuenta llegamos al parque central otra vez, a juzgar por los carteles habrá un espectáculo de tradiciones culturales, un poco de teatro y música.

-Natsuki-san vallamos a ver.-

-Es tarde, solo quiero descansar.- Trato de no darle importancia, la verdad ese tipo de eventos, a menos que fueran de gastronomía no me interesaban. Además, había estado la mayor parte del día en la calle y mi preciosa motocicleta, estaba desatendida, tenia que volver por ella.

-Natsuki-san, solo un momento, por favor.- se adelanto a mis pasos y me detuvo mirándome de frente.- Por favor, antes de que me valla.-

-Pero, Nina, no te iras toda la vida, solo es una semana.- puntualice, estas exagerando. Pero a juzgar por su cara cuando le mencione estas palabras, se veía que sufría mucho. –Bueno, esta bien. Solo quiero aclarar. No voy a ser tu pareja, no bailo y no hablo demasiado.-

Su sonrisa volvió y se encamino hacia donde estaban todas esas luces. La seguí a paso lento mientras miraba las decoraciones del parque, era algo hermoso, algo que me hubiera gustado compartir con alguien. Una persona en especial que pudiera acaparar mi atención para no pensar en como solucionaría el hecho de que una niña estuviera enamorada de mi. Tan fácil como decir, no puedo ya tengo pareja. Pero ahora yo no tenía interés en eso. Suspire mientras seguíamos caminando. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que me sentía sola, necesitaba una compañera. Alguien con quien platicar fuera del trabajo, alguien con quien compartir momentos como este. Alguien que fuera compatible conmigo y entendiera las palabras que no eh pronunciado. Imposible, esa persona ya no existe.

-Natsuki-san, hay una obra por allá- escucho a Nina que me señala un pequeño escenario a lo lejos. Automáticamente giro la cabeza y asiento.

-Oh, ya veo. Vamos para alla? O quieres ver otra cosa?- miro a la chica

-Mmm, me gustaría, pero mejor no, vamos a dar un paseo por el camino donde están aquellas pinturas.-

-Muy bien, entonces te sigo.-

Nuevamente caminamos, por el lugar donde usualmente pasan los peatones caminando o corriendo por las mañanas, ahora se encontraba bellamente decorado, para lucir las diferentes obras de arte que estaban sujetadas en varios caballetes. Pasábamos mirándolas, hasta que un percance paso. Nina estaba inclinada mirando una pintura sobre comida en un paisaje de otoño, cuando una chiquilla de casi su edad tropezó con ella. Y es que esta chica venia caminando de espaldas conversando con otra persona. Solo alcance a ver cuando ya era muy tarde.

-Ouch…- menciono Nina en el suelo. Me acerque para ofrecerle mi mano para que se levantara.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si…Gracias.- menciono al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y se ponía de pie.

-Itteeeeeeeee….- escuche una voz escandalosa a un lado de nosotras, perteneciente a la otra chica que también estaba en el suelo. Nina la miro.

-¿Porque no te fijas por donde caminas?-

-Mooo yo no tuve la culpa- La chica se giro para ver a Nina un poco molesta.

-Pues yo estaba tranquila como una persona normal mirando las pinturas.-

-Pues yo estaba caminando normal cuando tu trasero se interpuso en mi camino.- ambas estaban peleando cuando decidí intervenir.

-Ya, chicas basta, solo fue un accidente. Uno pequeño.- ambas chicas bajaron la mirada como si hubieran sido regañadas.

-Ara, Natsuki!. Que alegría encontrarte aquí.-

Rápidamente me di cuenta que shizuru estaba justo a mi lado. Aquello me sorprendió y sobre todo, me hizo estar nerviosa.

-Shi…shizuru-san.-

-Shizuru-one, yo no me di cuenta.-

-Ara, no te preocupes, y discúlpate con la señorita.-

-Lo siento-

Mire a Nina, ella a su vez me miro.

-Anda, que vas a decir.-

Aregañadientes accedió a disculparse.

-Lo siento, también tuve la culpa.-

Shiruzu y yo sonreímos.

-Natsuki-san, Ella es Arika, mi prima.- shizuru nos presento a un miembro de su familia.

-Me llamo Arika Fujino,- Nuevamente la chica se inclino

-Mucho gusto Arika, yo soy Natsuki Kuga y ella es Nina Wong.-

Ambas chicas se miraron. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Nina se quedo callada, extraño.

-Natsuki-san, ¿están dando un paseo por el lugar?-

Asenti mientras la miraba.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-

Sonreí, aquello me iba bien, por lo menos no estaría sola con Nina.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema,- mencione, mire a Nina, extrañamente no decía nada. La mire extrañada. –¿Nina?-

De reojo vi como shizuru miraba a su prima y se acercaba para tocar su hombro.

-Arika.-

La castaña dejo de mirar a Nina y volteo hacia shiziru

-Si, One? ¿Pasa algo?- sonrio.

-Pues es que como no dices nada, me extraño el que no hablaras. ¿te lastimaste?-

La chica negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-Estoy bien.-

Shizuru y yo, nos miramos, cuando la castaña rompió el contacto visual con Nina, esta se giro y nos dio la espalda.

-Nina, aun tienes tiempo? O ya te llevo a la estación?-

Se giro rápidamente para verme.

-Aun tenemos tiempo. Así que vamos a seguir viendo las pinturas.- comenzó a caminar en un cambio repentino de humor.

Dicho lo anterior, las cuatro caminamos por el sendero, las menores adelante y shizuru y yo Detrás de ellas como si fuéramos sus guardianas. Shizuru comenzó a platicarme la historia de varias de aquellas pinturas, le escuchaba como en un museo. En silencio y poniendo atención en cada detalle, me sorprendió la manera en que explicaba el contenido de las obras, su voz tan suave y llena de seguridad. Por un momento pensé que ella siempre se había mantenido con esa serenidad, aunque la prensa la acosara. Digno de admirarse. Mi parte de adoración hacia un ídolo salió a flote. Comencé a querer que aquel momento no se detuviera nunca. Ambas caminando, sonriendo por las pequeñas cosas del mundo. Nunca me imagine que podría llegar a estar en esta posición con alguien a quien, desde niña admire.

-Natsuki-san.- Nina se paro en seco y miro su reloj – ya es tarde.-

Saque mi móvil, efectivamente, eran las 11 con diez minutos, no se que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero tenia que acompañarla. Me gire hacia Shizuru.

-bueno, gracias por su compañía, debo llevar a Nina, es hora de que se valla.-

-Ara, esta bien, podemos acompañarlas si gustan, nuestro auto no esta muy lejos, además ya es algo tarde y los padres de Arika llamaran para saber como esta,- sonrío y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa de mano.

-Siiii! Shizuru one no dejara que se vallan solas.- Secundo la castaña.

-solo esperen un momento, llamare al chofer.-

Por ese pequeño momento en el que tanto la castaña como shizuru se alejaron. Tome a Nina del brazo y le hable al oído en voz baja.

-Oe, ¿que te pasa?-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se giro para verme.

-No tengo idea!, cuando la vi me paralice!.-

-Pues estas siendo rara. Si esta tarde te ah visto muy agresiva y de repente estas tan quieta-

-No puedo evitarlo! Es que sus ojos me molestan!-

-Natsuki-san, Nina-san.-

Escuche la voz de la castaña que se acerco a nosotros.

-Ah, si Arika-san?- inmediatamente me gire para verla y evitar que nos escuchara.

-Mi prima dice que ya esta por llegar el chofer, me pidió que le dijera Natsuki san que quiere preguntarle algo.- sonrío

-entonces, Voy.- mire a Nina.- Ya vengo, compórtate.- amenace a Nina, no quería que me pusiera en vergüenza, así que la deje con la castaña en lo que hablaba con shizuru.

Al acercarme con Shizuru, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia un árbol que estaba cerca. Su mano estaba cálida, pero aquello me extraño y logro hacer que me sonrojara.

-Shii….zuru…san….- mire para todos lados, estaba solitaria, muy solitaria aquella parte del parque.

-Shhhhh.- la mire. Me pidió que guardara silencio mientras parecía que espiaba a alguien.

-pero.. Mmm.- sentí su mano alrededor de mis labios. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No hables.- me dijo en voz baja, mientras la tenia cerca, muy cerca de mi rostro. Nuevamente me ponía nerviosa, solo espero que la obscuridad tape mi sonrojo. Asentí y ella poco a poco me soltó.

-Natsuki-san, ¿notaste lo mismo que yo?-

-¿De que me hablas?- no entendía nada, ella me miro con singular alegría, algo extraño.

-Mira, asómate.- se hizo a un lado. Vi a la castaña hablándole alegremente a Nina. Esta ultima, estaba apenada, con la mirada baja. Mire a Shizuru obviamente sin entender.

Ella claramente entendió mi expresión, ya que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a explicarme.

-Note cuando chocaron que sus miradas se toparon, arika no es así con nadie, bueno, usualmente es alegre, pero que permanezca callada observando a alguien por mas de 5 minutos. Significa que algo paso.- Se giro hacia mi y me hizo seña para me acercara, como si se tratara de un secreto, se acerco mas hacia mi oído y susurro palabras, palabras que me hicieron sentir nervio, pero después de razonarlas, me provocaron sorpresa.

-Gustarle!?- me tape la boca con ambas manos al ver que había gritado lo que pensé.

-Natsuki-san!. Shhhh…- nuevamente shizuru me arrastro a un lugar un poco más lejos.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe.

-juju, no te preocupes.-

-Shizuru-san, estas haciendo de Cupido.-

Ella me miro sonriendo, se notaba que se divertía.

-Ya vi que si.- sonreí. La verdad no creo que Nina desista de su idea de que yo le gusto de manera tan fácil. Pero si esta castaña hacia que ella se olvidara de mi. Ayudaría a shizuru y le daría las gracias por ayudarme a lidiar con el problema.


	8. Chapter 8 Nunca Imaginas lo que pasara

Buena tarde a todos.

Me disculpo por la demora, pero eh tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados. Asi que les dejo esta continuación, espero que sea de su agrado y les informo que terminare esta historia a como de lugar. Sin mas, les dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Que lo disfruten.

Capitulo VII

My Idoll

_**Cómo acercarme a tu boca.**_

_**Cómo sentir de tus labios su fuego en mi piel.**_

_**Cómo ganarme tu mirada.**_

_**Cómo pedir a tus ojos que miren por mí.**_

_**Cómo ser tu dulce cuento,**_

_**Una señal en tu cuerpo.**_

_**Cómo ser miel en tus labios**_

_**y renacer de tus manos.**_

_**Quiero ser tu amor eterno**_

Mientras camina el auto por la calle miro a través de la ventana, comenzó a llover de repente, de reojo veo como Nina trata desviar la mirada pues la chica de cabello castaño con trenzas no deja de hablarle, hay momentos en los que siento que se sonroja y desvía la mirada para ocultarlo, aquello me provoca un poco de risa. Siento un escalofrío, me giro y veo a una sonriente Shizuru mirándome…

Ah… Shizuuru… ¿pasa algo? –

No, para nada, Natsuki-san –

Su clásico acento, me deja sin palabras, simplemente nuevamente desvío la mirada hacia la calle, noto como mis mejillas se tornan rojas, pues a mi mente llegan los recuerdos de aquel momento atrás de los arboles… sus labios estaban muy cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos y trato de controlarme, aquello era extraño, mas mi cuerpo reacciona a algo que hace tiempo no tenia, acercamiento personal hacia una persona. Mmm contacto humano, lo había perdido hace años atrás…

Suspiro.

-Ne, Nina-chan…-

-Mmm?...- Nina volteo a ver a la castaña

- ¿Regresaras pronto? , ¿Dónde puedo localizarte? - decía la castaña angustiada

- Ehhh?, pero apenas me conoces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga todo eso? – irritada Nina le contesto

-Demo…- La castaña la miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Nina cruzo los brazos y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana. – Onegai, Nina-chan… quiero verte otra vez… -

-No, no puedo decirte…-

-Porque nooooo ? Ya somos amigas…-

-Amigas? – Nuevamente miro a la castaña irritada..

-Oe… Nina, no le grites a la pobre de Arika… ella está siendo amable, le caes bien… dale tu móvil.-

-Natsuki-san, jamás…-

-Móvil?...puedes darme tu numero? …onegai…- La castaña miro a Nina una vez más con el móvil en sus manos.

Nina suspiro y me miro.

Diablos, con ustedes no puedo…- Dicho esto saco su móvil y compartió su número con la castaña. A su vez Arika le dio su número.

Sonreí esperando que con eso Shizuru estuviera satisfecha y así pudiera estar más tranquila, volví la mirada hacia le ventana y me di cuenta que comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por la ventana, comienza a llover… que climas más extraño el de Londres. Suspiro, ahora tendría problemas para poder regresar después de dejar a Nina en el aeropuerto, supongo que tomare un taxi.

El auto detuvo su andar, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al andén para acompañar a Nina hasta donde tenía que partir, en la puerta estaba su padre, le reconocí de inmediato pues en varias ocasiones nos visitaba con frecuencia en el restaurant. Nina se acerco a él y cariñosamente él la abrazo, nos miro eh hizo una reverencia, tomo su maleta y tras decirle a Nina que no tardara camino hasta le pasillo para abordar el avión. Nina se me acerco en ese momento, me miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Gomen ne, Natsuki-san… Espero verla pronto en el trabajo.-

Calma Nina, solo es una semana no es el fin del mundo- Le recrimine, parecía que se despedía y nunca más nos veríamos. Note como a mi lado la pequeña castaña estaba impaciente así que me hice a un lado.

Nos vemos Nina, no te preocupes y me puedes mandar mensaje.- le dije antes de retirarme y dejarla sola con la castaña, me coloque a un lado de Shizuru y cruce los brazos.

Ara, será mejor que las dejemos para que se despidan.- sugirió, sonreí y asentí. Comenzamos a dar unos pasos para alejarnos sutilmente y esperar en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Arika miraba a Nina esperando que esta le dijera algo, mas sin embargo la chica no decía nada, tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

Bueno, creo que es hora de que me valla, no quiero perder el vuelo. Mi padre me espera…- Nina levanto la mirada y se encontró con los enormes ojos de Arika que no perdían detalle de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Me escribirás cierto?- Comento Arika.

En cuanto pueda lo hare.- contesto una sorprendida Nina…parecía que Arika estaba a punto de llorar. –oye… este, ¿Por qué te pones así? Acabamos de conocernos…-

Esperare un mensaje tuyo… no importa la hora...no importa lo que diga… lo esperare.-

Nina se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, así que se sonrojo.

-Oye! Pues ¿a dónde crees que voy?... ¿ a Marte?... cálmate…tratare de hacerlo.-

-¿Lo prometes?-

- es suficiente con que lo diga…-

-Mm…- Arika asintió y se acerco para abrazar a Nina Efusivamente, esta apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio

-A…Arika-san…-

-Nina-chan… quiero volver a verte.-

Nina se sorprendió, no sabía que decir…era más que obvio a lo que se refería la chica, pero…ella estaba confundida aquella situación era totalmente extraña..

- Pronto… ya lo dijo Natsuki- san… solo es una semana, puedes ir al restaurant a visitarnos…- Poco a poco Arika fue soltando a Nina y la miro con ojos llorosos.

- Honto?-

-Honto ni….. – Nina sonrió un poco para tranquilizar a la castaña

-Está bien, le pediré a Shizuru-one que me lleve…-

-hasta entonces Arika-san.-

-Arika….- menciono la castaña

-Está bien…. Arika.-

-Cuídate mucho Nina.-

Nina sonrío y asintió... se separo totalmente de Arika y se dio la vuelta para irse por la puerta del pasillo…Arika se quedo mirando hasta que desapareció totalmente, llevo una mano a su pecho y suspiro.

Ara, ara…¿eso fue una pequeña esperanza?.- Comenzó Shizuru al momento que decidimos acercarnos.

Shi..shizu…Shizuru-One…. – Tartamudeo la castaña sorprendida mirando a su prima

Mmm… fu fu.. Arika-chan… ¿es que sientes algo por esa chica?.-

Por un momento me sentí nerviosa, Shizuru era muy directa… y hasta cierto punto presionaba bien…vi que la castaña menor se tapo el rostro con las manos avergonzada y asintió…

Ara, Arika-chan.. ¿qué sucede?.-

Ella me gusta! One! … me gusta Nina chan…. –

Amor juvenil… me sorprendí por la reacción de la pequeña… mas sonreí un poco al ver como Shizuru sonreía por el comportamiento de su pequeña pariente

-Fu fu fu.. Arika-chan… la veras ella te lo dijo…eso ya es un comienzo-

La pequeña se abrazo a la mayor y sollozo un poco, Shizuru le abrazo cariñosamente y me miro.

Natsuki, podemos llevarte…-

Eh…? Qué?... no no es necesario..- comente, ya mucho habían hecho por mi, no era justo incomodarlas aparte de que ya era algo tarde…

No se diga mas, vamos a llevarte a tu casa…-

One.. papa se molestara.. es tarde…- menciono Arika…

Vez..?, no ustedes tienen cosas que hacer… yo solo tomare un taxi.-

Arika.. no dejare que Natsuki se valla sola, regresa tú al hotel para que llegues a cubrirme…-

Cubrirle?... a que se refería.., mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando la pequeña castaña le soltó y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, miro a la mayor y asintió de manera automática.

Hai One-sama…-

Dicho esto, la pequeña corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció, me sorprendió aquello no tomo más de 5 minutos. Shizuru se acerco a mí y me miro, tomo mi brazo y se coloco a mi lado.

-Bueno, ahora vamos juntas hacia su hogar.-

-Eh? Demo.. Shizuru….-

-Ara… no quiere Natsuki que la acompañe?- Me miro.. Sentí que podría hacer puchero en cualquier momento..

-No, está bien….-Suspire…Termine cediendo… ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que me hacia doblegarme?...

Caminamos un poco hasta la entrada, había un par de taxis esperando, ambas subimos y le indique hacia donde llevarnos, poco a poco nos acercábamos, Shizuru no menciono mas palabras. Por un momento la vi que se fijaba por la ventana, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte… en ese instante me perdí mirándola, parecía la mujer más hermosa y misteriosa para mí. Pensé miles de cosas y por un segundo…quise sentirme rodeada por sus brazos. Ella noto que le miraba, se giro y me sonrío provocando que me sonrojara repentinamente, desvíe la mirada rápidamente. Trate de controlarme pero lo que siguió a continuación me dejo sin aliento…

Sentí su mano sobre la mía… no volví a mirarla… simplemente deje mi mano debajo de la suya. Que es esa sensación que me provoca? …. Tal vez…está jugando conmigo. Con lo que siento… con lo que pienso…

El auto se detuvo entre mis pensamientos, llegamos a nuestro destino. Ella aparto su mano suavemente y desee que no lo hubiera hecho me gire para verla, iba a despedirme pero en ese momento note como salía del auto, había pagado y estaba esperando por mí. Baje rápidamente pues no me dio más tiempo, la lluvia había comenzado más fuerte y del auto a la entrada del edificio había un tramo bastante largo para mi gusto, haciendo que las dos nos majáramos. Llegamos al piso de abajo y la mire, el agua alcanzo a mojar su cabello…el agua recorría su rostro…

Ara… la lluvia esta fuerte..- comento ella.

Si, lo sé… ya nos mojamos mucho, quieres pasar? – desvíe la mirada sonrojada, no quería que por mi culpa enfermara, menos esa persona a la que idolatraba.

Ara, si Natsuki me permite secarme, estaré agradecida.- Sonrío, sabía que aquello era justamente lo que ella quería. Y yo… le abrí la puerta para lo que seguiría…

Subimos al elevador, sin mirarnos mire el indicador, ella trataba de limpiarse con un pequeño pañuelo que traía, trate de no mirarla, mas sin embargo se coloco delante de mí y comenzó a limpiar un poco mi rostro. Seco con delicadeza cada gota que resbaló por mi mejilla. Me sonroje, mire sus ojos carmín que se clavaron en los míos… mi respiración se agito… un segundo que pareció eterno… el elevador se detuvo y al fin pude pronunciar palabra.

¿Vamos?-

Mencione y ella se hizo a un lado, dejo que saliera primero para que le guiara, lo mas tranquilamente que pude camine hasta el apartamento, Saeko no estaría, nunca esta… abrí la puerta y antes de pasar me dirigí a ella..

Me disculparas si encuentras un tiradero, trate de recoger pero mi madre es algo desordenada- suspire

Ara, no hay problema yo entiendo a la perfección.- sonrío

Dicho esto, abrí totalmente la puerta y le deje pasar, le seguí y enseguida prendí las luces, todo estaba como lo deje, parece ser que mi madre no se paro por ahí. Le lleve hasta la pequeña sala y le pedí que se sentara, corrí hacia el baño y saque un par de toallas limpias, me acerque y le entregue una, la otra la coloque sobre mi cabeza. Me aleje y fui a la habitación, cambie mis ropas colocándome un pants y una playera suelta… regrese con ella y me senté a su lado con la toalla en mi cuello y le entregué un pants junto con otra playera. Ella me miro curiosa y sonrío.

No quiero que enfermes, mejor cámbiate esa ropa y espera a que se seque para que puedas irte.- la mire.

Ara, ara que amable es Natsuki… le agradezco tanto.- tomo la ropa y se levanto. –podrías decirme … -

Oh si.. por el pasillo la segunda puerta es el baño.- indique… ella sonrío y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

Me quede sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala, secando mi cabello. Por un momento me detuve y mire por la ventana que estaba cerca, la lluvia comenzó mas fuerte aun de lo que creí… me acerque y coloque la mano por encima del ventanal, estaba frio… Frio como aquellos sentimientos que había mantenido dentro de mí. Eran como un fantasma, algo que no me dejaba continuar…

Imaginar su rostro sonriente en la ventana, detrás de mí…como en aquellos días lluviosos, me hizo recordarle aun más, cada parte de mí le pertenecía. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora le recordaba? Por un momento mis piernas me traicionaron, me deje caer al pie de aquel ventanal. Contuve las lágrimas, no era el momento… y entonces mire mi mano, esa mano que hasta hace unos minutos ella toco… Que fuerza tan extraña sentía cuando estaba a mi alrededor. Que sentimientos me provocaban esa mujer. Esa calidez que sentí, años atrás la obtuve… ahora estaba ahí. Suspire… sentimientos encontrados. Mire nuevamente hacia la ventana….

-Tengo que dejarte ir… Pensé que ya lo había hecho… pero un duele dentro de mi tu recuerdo.- Sonreí para mí misma,

-tengo que olvidarte…. Alana.- abrasé mis piernas, espere por un momento más en esa posición.

- O -

Entre a la Habitación indicada, coloque la ropa en un pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la ducha, ahí había unas cuantas toallas mas. Seria descortés de mi parte pero si no lo hacía, sí que me enfermería… lo pensé un momento y termine desvistiéndome, me metí a la ducha…sentir el agua caer por mi cuerpo me hizo sentir mejor, pero algo rondaba mi cabeza… sola con ella, podría investigar más…pero la realidad era que no quería dejar de verla. Sé que me interesa la receta, pero esta mujer se está convirtiendo en algo más que una simple amiga. Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo tenga el interés en ella, en esa persona hermosa que tenía delante de mi…ella me ve como un ídolo. Alguien con algo importante que no puede tomar las cosas en serio, es la imagen que ella tiene de mí. Cierro la regadera y tomo una toalla para comenzar a secarme, me coloco la ropa que antes me entrego y seco mi cabello con otra toalla, salgo del baño, me encamino hacia la pequeña sala, al asomarme la veo mirando por la ventana, comienza a desmoronarse en la misma… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? . Me quedo mirándola, sin hacer ningún ruido y ningún movimiento… escucho su voz como en un susurro… ¿Qué es lo que le atormenta asi….?

_Tengo que olvidarte … Alana ..- _

La escucho apenas un poco… Ahora sé que su tormento tiene un nombre. Regreso unos pasos y me recargo un poco en la pared que divide el pasillo con la sala… Tranquila Shizuru, me digo a mi misma. Comienzo a sentir como me Hierve la sangre sin motivo aparente. ¿Quién será esa persona? Peor aún, ¿por qué quiere olvidarla?... Suspiro para calmarme. Es normal que no me cuente, aun no hay esa confianza entre nosotras. Cierro los ojos… ¿Qué es esto? Siento las ganas recorrer mi cuerpo, quiero abrazarla... Algo me oprime el pecho, mi corazón se acelera. Abro mucho los ojos…mi respiración se agita un poco… ¿Un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Ahora…? …..

Definitivamente…. Esto se salió de mis manos… acabo de darme cuenta, eh perdido.

- o -

Me levanto de mi lugar, suspiro y miro hacia el pasillo, Shizuru ya tardo mucho… que estará pasando? … tendré que ir a buscarla?...

Mi impaciencia por saber si estaba bien se apodero de mí, me encamine hasta el pasillo. Nada… camine hasta el baño, no había nadie. Donde se metió?... miro la puerta de mi habitación abierta… no lo pienso mucho y me encamino hasta allá. Abro un poco más la puerta, el cuarto esta obscuro…

-Shizuru?...- Pregunto tranquilamente, veo su silueta cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera…

- Ara, Natsuki … gomen ne.. Entre sin permiso a su habitación.- comento sin mirarme, extraña reacción.

-No importa, estas bien?... – vi como ella se giraba hacia mi, con la luz que entraba por la ventana distingi un poco de su hermosa sonrisa. Pero, su tono de voz… no me convencía. – se me hizo extraño que no volvieras.-

-Kannina… tome prestada tu ducha, ya que si no mantengo mi temperatura a un solo nivel, termino recayendo en cama enferma, y después Salí, encontré tu habitación, me dio curiosidad.- dio unos pasos hasta mi. Sus ojos carmín se quedaron fijos en los míos. Me perdí en ellos, ahí las dos… un trueno muy fuerte resonó afuera… hizo que la luz del apartamentos contiguos se fuera… no le di importancia, pues ella seguía mirándome.

-Ah…está bien ... Mientras no enfermes.-

-Ara, ¿Natsuki se preocuparía? –

-Claro que lo haría, ahora eres mi amiga…- mencione, esa sonrisa desapareció un instante. La duda me asalto iba a decir algo cuando sentí su mano acariciarme el rostro.

-Ah…shi…zu…-

-Natsuki, se que muchas personas te lo han dicho...es más, no sé cuantas lo hayan hecho. Demo tu rostro es hermoso, esos enormes ojos verdes son las esmeraldas más hermosas que he podido encontrar…- la sonrisa que mostro a continuación no pude descifrarla, mas sé que me hizo sonrojar con ese comentario, su voz tan suave y calmada. La calidez que su contacto me brindaba, me hacia desear mas… perderme en ese aroma que ella desprendía de su cuerpo, ahora podía notarlo más, estábamos tan cerca que juro que sentía su aliento sobre el mío.

-No tantas como crees, porque no lo permito… - susurre suavemente.

-Ara, ¿entonces tengo el privilegio de que me escuches?-

-Eres diferente, siempre te admire… esas palabras de tus labios son algo que jamás imagine escuchar…- Sonreí levemente sonrojada. Que me pasaba? … me pierdo en ella… aun seguimos mirando nuestros ojos. De repente siento que se acerca más hacia mi…Suspiro esperando lo que sigue, mi corazón late fuertemente, pero..Escucho no solo el mio… siento que nuestros latidos inundan la habitación. Sus labios tocan los míos, unos labios tan suaves… suaves… que comienzan a moverse lentamente, cierro los ojos poco a poco…noto que ella lo hace también.

Me pierdo en el momento, el suave roce me hace enloquecer, es tan… delicioso. Como cuando recién horneas un Suffle de chocolate y lo pruebas al instante, cálido, suave..Se desase en tu boca. Hablo de comida mientras me besa!

Siento sus manos rodeando mi cuello, ni siquiera había notado que soy ligeramente mas alta que ella, le rodeo la cintura con mis manos tímidamente, ¿que está pasando? Estoy…respondiendo… Esta mujer provoca todos y cada uno de mis sentidos… muevo mis labios poco a poco, al parecer ella lo nota y poco a poco ambas profundizamos el beso. Dios esta mujer me enloquece quiero mas y mas de ella… sus manos comienzan a moverse, acarician mi cuello, se deslizan por mis hombros, acarician mis brazos, llegan hasta mis dedos y por un momento detiene aquel beso, sus manos toman las mias. Siento que me muero de la vergüenza, mis mejillas arden pero poco a poco abro los ojos, ella me mira la miro… Un pequeño sonrojo se mira en sus mejillas, pienso en lo hermosa que se ve, como es que me permite ver aquello?...suspiro mientras no pierdo detalle, ella aparta la mirada lentamente … esta apenada… extraño…muy extraño.

-Shizu…-

-Kanni na… Natsuki – me interrumpe.

-Pero, porque te disculpas? – mujer, me provocas que haces? …pienso para mi

- Por besarte sin pedir permiso.-

Sonrio mientras la miro

-Nadie pide permiso para un beso.-

Ella se sonroja, no se que pasa por su mente pero no importa. Acerco una de mis manos a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

-Porque lo haces?... llegas, me pones entre la espada y la pared.. yo te admiro..Pero tú quieres algo más de mi, quieres que te de esa receta… lo haces por eso? .- directa.. si está tratando de convencerme con eso.. le haría saber que no lo lograría, y aunque este cediendo es porque me atrae… si… Shizuru me atrae en todos los sentidos y lo descubrí durante ese beso. La mire a los ojos… ella no soporto mucho mi mirada… donde estaba esa Shizuru dominante? Donde estaba esa mirada que me ponía nerviosa. Suspire y aparte mi mano de su mejilla, poco a poco le solté ella volvió a mirarme ya no ahora con esa timidez, su mirada decisiva llamo mi atención… sentí que me perdería otra vez como hace un momento.

-Yo, Shizuru Fujino… Declaro que me gustas y como prometí dejare de acosarte por la receta durante los momentos en los que soy yo…Simplemente Shizuru.- su mano se coloco sobre mi hombro y poco a poco me hizo retroceder, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, tropecé con el costado de mi cama y caí de espaldas… la figura imponente ante mí de ella me hizo temblar un poco, pues un rayo paso por el cielo y solo vi su silueta obscura… paso el efecto y ya la tenía sobre mi… me sonroje a más no poder.

-Shizu…shizuru…-

-Así que… Natsuki Kuga…. Cuando sea Viola podrás tener problemas, mientras tanto quiero que sepas que como Shizuru puedes ser tu… así que…- y entonces se inclino… me miro a los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaron de mis hombros hacia mi pecho… me hizo gemir un poco y mi respiración se agito. – sería tan amable de decirme que es lo que quiere que haga?... porque declaro que ante tan hermosa figura, no puedo resistirme… - su mirada en mi… y lo que hacía, me llevo a aquello que anhelaba.. La deseaba..La idolatraba, la quería poseer con mis manos.

-Shizu…shizuru….- no dije mas… pronuncie su nombre y me entregue nuevamente a sus labios. Un beso más apasionado, coloque mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi. Solo podía sentir sus manos sobre las mias… Que es esta hermosa sensación? Siento que quiero perderme en ella para siempre… pero será lo correcto?.

Ahora, no se que es lo correcto, solo no quiero que termine fácilmente.

N/A: Debo agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia, asi como quiero agradecerle a la luz de mi vida que me inspira para hacer de esta escritura una experiencia inolvidable… Agradesco a mi prometida que la adoro con todo mi corazón, esperen le siguiente, no tardare mucho! Saludos! ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Realidad

_Continúa volviendo a mi  
>Recuerdo este dolor<br>Se extiende a través de mis ojos  
>Todo es gris<em>

_Todos están riendo, ellos ríen  
>Esto me empuja muy, muy lejos<br>No puedo entender  
>Todo es azul<em>

_Puedes oírme allá afuera?_

_Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.  
>Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y<br>Siento que todo pasa a través de mí.  
>No puedo estar sola ahora.<br>Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.  
>Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno<br>No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.  
>Puedes despertarme?<em>

_CAPITULO IX_

_Realidad._

Despertar, en qué momento me quede dormida. La Luz que entra por la ventana me molesta. _¨Natsuki¨ _ su voz resuena en mi mente, abro los ojos y me levanto sobresaltada. Busco por todos lados, estoy en mi habitación pero no hay nadie más. Suspiro y sujeto las sabanas molesta. Porque?.. Fue lo que paso anoche?... dirijo la mirada hacia la silla delante de mi cama, ahí estaba. La ropa que la noche anterior le preste a Shizuru. Tan poco tiempo y ya puedo hablarle con familiaridad?... oh si… que estúpida soy. Me levanto de la cama y tomo la playera para aspirar el aroma, aun huele un poco a ella, aun cuando se duchara su aroma es muy fuerte…cierro que los ojos. En mal momento paso aquello…

**Flash Back**

_La lluvia seguía afuera, mis brazos rodearon la cintura de la figura sobre mi, nuestros labios segian unidos, nuestras lenguas traviesas comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente. Durante un largo tiempo disfrutamos esa cercanía, la danza continua de nuestras bocas que deseaban mas y mas, mis manos fueron acariciando la espalda de ella…si ella, era real._

_Realizando aquella operación por un leve segundo su cuerpo se tenso y se separo de mis labios para dar un pequeño salto y gemir dulcemente. Ah!... que fue eso?... quiero mas.. abri mis ojos y la mire, un dulce tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y lo cubrió con ellas. Avergonzada? … Esta mujer me esta volviendo loca. Es la mujer mas hermosa y ahora la veo de una manera tan tierna que, pienso en lo afortunada que soy por descubrir aquella faceta que no muestra jamás… ahhh la deseo… es mas de lo que por años espere. Levanto mi mano y tomo una de sus manos para apartarla de su rostro, nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella apenada…yo, yo sonrio por descubrir una parte mas de ella. _

_-Shizuru …-_

_-Natsuki – _

_Que mirada tan profunda, esos ojos son hermosos. Puedo permitirte lo que quieras si me miras asi, aun cuando quieras jugar conmigo. Basta! Mente tonta! Que piensas?! … Noto como ella vuelve a inclinarse poco a poco. La espero..un trueno suena fuertemente, sin perder la mirada en ella a mi mente llega una imagen… __**¨Natsu¨ **__ no..esa voz.. Me quedo estatica, no muevo un musculo, mi mente me juega una mala broma, siento como las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, solo escucho su voz…_

_-Natsu…- su mano intenta tocarme, la rechazo de inmediato_

_-Nooo! No me toques! .- _

_-Ah..yo..- _

_Mi mente volvió a la situación, veo a shizuru delante de mi algo triste y preocupada, se sienta a un lado de mi. Suspiro y me incorporo para sentarme totalmente. Me sonroje… no supe que decir, como hacerlo? _

_-Tu.. estas bien?-_

_-Eh? – la miro sorprendida – si, yo…- _

_Que es esa mirada? Algo llena de dolor…me duele el corazón por ver esos ojos asi. Limpio mi rostro y me levanto de mi lugar, le doy la espalda._

_-Disculpame .-_

_-Natsuki-san .- San?...me giro para verla, esconde su mirada. Que había hecho? Arruine todo. – que fue lo que le sucedió.-_

_-Por favor Shizuru, no me trates asi. – Me acerco a ella y hago una reverencia tratando de disculparme. – Lamento haber reaccionado asi.- _

_-Ara, no te preocupes. Tendras tus motivos.-_

_-No, bueno… Disculpame pero esa es la razón por la que no eh tenido pareja en mucho tiempo.- admiti sin moverme de mi posición._

_-Ara? Y a que se debe eso?- _

_-es algo que no le eh contado a cualquier persona y la verdad prefiero evitar el tema.-_

_-Sera, que su nombre es…Alana?-_

_Como?... como sabia de ella, no la mencione en ningún momento o si?...o si?... me sorprendi y recobre la compostura, cerre los ojos._

_-Es un tema …como ya te dije…-Siento como toma mi mano la miro_

_-Ella…te lastimo?.- _

_Su mirada, me pierdo en ella. Discúlpame, pero no puedo…simplemente no puedo. Siento como las lágrimas regresan con ese solo pensamiento, con recordar su rostro, con imaginarme su voz. Palidezco, shizuru lo nota pues se levanta e intenta volver a colocar su mano en mi mejilla, con temor cierro los ojos, dejo que lo haga. Siento su calidez que dura…un instante._

_-Sera mejor que me retire.- siento que se aleja, cada vez mas y mas…cada paso que da es.. cada vez mas lejano.._

_-Shizu…-_

_Ella no me mira, solo detiene sus pasos._

_-Natsuki, yo jamás…sere ella.-_

_Dicho esto tomo su ropa y se dirijio al baño… me reproche a mi misma. En ese momento escuche que alguien entraba al departamento._

_-Natsuki-chan! Estoy en casa.- Saeko…_

_Lo que me faltaba que mi madre se apareciera en ese presiso momento, seque mis lagrimas y me aproxime rápidamente antes de que me viera en ese estado. _

_-Bienvenida madre.-_

_-Natsuki-chan, te mojaste? Esta muy fuerte la lluvia.- _

_-Ah, no madre solo un poco.-_

_-Bueno traje cosas para hacer de cenar, te importaría?- Traduccion, cocíname algo… ¬¬_

_-Esta bien madre, no te preocupes yo me ocupo- Justamente salía de mi habitación Shizuru, se dirigió hacia nosotras_

_-Ah!, tenemos visitas?...porque no lo dijiste Natsuki-chan.-_

_Es la ultima cosa que te diría madre… Suspire _

_-Buenas noches, Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, por su parecido pienso que es la madre de Kuga-san.- Ahora por mi apellido?...cada vez se alejaba mas. Siento un pesar en mi corazón._

_-buenas noches Fujino-san, soy Saeko kuga, es un placer conocerla, Natsuki rara vez trae a amigas para que la visiten, hasta estaba pensando que era una persona retraida.- sonrisa… madre me pones en vergüenza delante de la mujer que admiro. Shizuru rio levemente, pero en su actuación paso desapercibido para mi madre, mas no para mi. En que momento comencé a verla como si la conociera de años?_

_-Ara , ara, Kuga-san es buena para las relaciones, pues su trabajo es muy reconocido.-_

_-Ah! Entonces quiero entender que usted es una compañera de su trabajo?-_

_-Debo decirle que no es así, yo soy… una de sus rivales. No trabajamos juntas, pero conocí a Nat… Kuga –san hace poco que visite su centro de trabajo y entablamos buena comunicación. Aunque en algún momento tal vez tengamos que enfrentarnos en nuestro ámbito laboral si es que ella ingresa a una de las competiciones internacionales de gastronomía.- Sonrisa.. De que sonríes? Esa idea me perturba, no estoy a tu nivel y vienes a hablarle de eso a mi madre! Quieres que te odie!?... Y porque sigues diciéndome KUGA! AH!..._

_-Oh, ya veo.. es como dicen, cerca de tus enemigos…- comento mama_

_-Asi es, aunque debo aclarar que mis intensiones con su hija son amistosas, pues es la única amiga verdadera que eh encontrado..- Su mirada se poso en la mia y sonrio, esta vez con un poco de tranquilidad y sinceridad. Eso me calmo un poco._

_-Natsuki es una buena niña, por eso espero que pronto se case, ya quiero tener nietos! Pero aquí entre nos ella siempre se niega. Rechazo a su prometido –_

_QUE! Madre, deja de contarle esas cosas…_

_-Ah! Saeko! Deja de decir tonterías.-_

_-Natsuki-chan es mala.. quiero nietos! ….- hay madre!... _

_Shizuru no articulo palabra, me miro una ultima vez _

_-Disculpeme, pero tengo que retirarme –Se inclino y realizo una reverencia a manera de despedida_

_-Ah, que correcta, ya se me había olvidado los modales de Japon..- decía mi madre al repetir la acción. _

_-Madre, la acompañare a la salida, conseguiré un taxi.-_

_-Natsuki, esta lloviendo! No te lo dije – busco algo en su bolso y me entrego sus llaves –Toma, llevala pero ten cuidado, ponte algo que te cubra y toma la sombrilla_

_-Si madre..me pones en vergüenza!...- no soy una niña!_

_Shizuru sonrio._

_-Ara, ara..se preocupa por su retoño.-_

_-Asi es, ella es mi retoño y me alegra que vuelva a ser como en sus días de estudio. Cuidate mucho Fujino-san.-_

_-Shizuru- _

_-Shizuru-chan, cuidate y espero que vuelvas pronto.-_

_-Espero que asi sea, saeko –san.-_

_Dicho esto mi madre se metió a su recamara y tras ir por un suéter para mi y prestarle una chaqueta a shizuru nos salimos del apartamento, en el estacionamiento estaba el auto de saeko, asi que ambas nos encaminamos hasta abordarlo._

_-Ah, puedes..-_

_-Hai, es el hotel del parque donde me encontraste.- dijo_

_Sali del estacionamiento y sin pronunciar palabra asi durante todo el trayecto estaba por doblar la esquina para dar a la avenida central donde estaba el hotel._

_-Shizuru…Discúlpame. Prometo hablarte de Alana.-_

_Shizuru me miro, no supe descifrar su semblante._

_-Natsuki-san, Te lo dije…no sere ella y mis palabras son reales. Todo cuanto dije en esa habitación es realidad. De alguna manera nuestros caminos se cruzaron, aun desconozco con que fin. – Suspiro y bajo la mirada. –Pero, solo hay una cosa en la que no me rendiré… No te alejare de mi lado porque eres la primera amiga verdadera que tengo, pero en el trabajo somos rivales.-_

_La mire y asentí, la luz cambio y emprendí el camino nuevamente, llegamos al hotel y le entregue la sombrilla, ella me miro y se acerco para darme un beso en mi mejilla, sus ojos se cruzaron otra vez con los míos._

_-Hasta Pronto Natsuki.-_

_-Cuídate Shizuru.- mi corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño… se alejo un poco y de repente tomo mi mano que estaba sobre el cambiador de velocidades, levante la mirada y ahí estaba, atrapo mis labios un instante. Sus ojos brillaban y me perdía en su encanto…_

_-Natsuki, te llamare… sea como sea lo hare..-_

_-Ha… hai… Shizuru. –_

_Me sonroje, vi su rostro y note como se alejaba poco a poco, al llegar a la entrada se giro y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, sonreí y me puse en marcha…_

_** Fin de Flash back**_

Es verdad, aun asi… aun cuando sus palabras me reconfortaron, tengo que recordar que ella es una de mis rivales. No importa cuánto la admire, no importa lo extraño que se está tornando nuestro encuentro. Suspire y deje la Playera en su sitio en la silla. Ahí se quedaría un tiempo.

Una chica de cabellos naranjas salía de su trabajo.

-Ah.. Porque siempre cuando Natsuki no está, este lugar es un caos?...-

-Mai-san – Una voz particularmente conocida por la chica hizo que levantara el rostro y esbozara una sonrisa.

-Reito! ..- Corrió hasta él y lo abrazo. Después de un segundo se separo mirándolo confundida. – No mencionaste que vendrías por mi, pensé que volverías hasta la próxima semana-

-Te ofrezco una disculpa pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar.-

-Hablar…-

-Aniue! …- Se escucho la voz de una joven que bajaba de una limosina no muy lejos de ahí, Esta chica tenia el cabello negro algo rebelde y corto. Ella se encamino hasta donde estaba el joven y se planto a su lado sujetando su mano. –Es la persona por la que estamos aquí?-

-Asi es Mikoto-chan, te la presentare.- Sonrío y se dirigió hacia la peli naranja. –Ella es mi Hermana Mikoto, recién llega de su viaje, Mikoto-chan ella es Mai Tokiha.-

Mai miro a la chica sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Mikoto-chan-

-Mai …- La chica no dijo mas, solo miro a su hermano -es ella?-

-Asi es Mikoto chan, es ella, así que trátala bien –

La chica sonrío a su hermano y se próximo a Mai para abrazarla, comenzó a olerla

-Huele a comida Aniue! …- Sonrio

-Eh?... ah es que trabajo en este restaurant.- dijo sonrojada.

-Mikoto quiere comer Mai- Sonrisa inocente, por la forma en la que lo dijo los mayores se sonrojaron sorprendidos. Mai miro a reito

-Ah… Mikoto chan, te llevare a comer, pero Mai…- un leve sonrojo. … _,Mai es mía.._

-Tame? Aniue? …. –

-Vamos deja de incomodar a Mai.-

Mai acaricio los cabellos de Mikoto y sonrío

-Vamos a comer Mikoto chan, si quieren vamos a mi casa y podemos preparar algo. Asi hablamos tranquilamente reito.-

-Me parece bien, vamos entonces.-

Mikoto se sujeto del brazo de Mai y se dirigieron hacia el auto. Mai no dejaba de pensar que algo estaba pasando, tenía un presentimiento. Sobre todo porque reíto jamás la veía sin avisarle.

9:00 am

Una Shizuru totalmente somnolienta era despertada por una Arika inquieta.

-One, oneeeee!- sentí como estaba jalando el pijama

-Arika-chan, que sucede?- me levante un poco para mirarla, bostezo un poco.

-One, es algo tarde y hoy tenemos que salir de regreso! – Tarde?... qué hora era?

-Ara ara… tranquilízate Arika-san, aun no es tiempo de volver?-Que te hace pensar que lo hare? Más ahora que estoy sumamente interesada en saber qué pasa con Natsuki.

-Hace un momento llamo Oba-san.- inmediatamente la vi, algo no anda bien, ella esta palida y apenas pude notarlo.

-Y que fue lo que dijo oba-sama? – me levante rápidamente y mire que pasaba dos minutos de las nueve.

-Dijo que ya todo estaba listo. Que tenias que regresar.- Arika se alejo de mi lado y se sentó en una silla un poco molesta.

-Arika.. que pasa?- me acerque y la mire a los ojos

-Kansaki… ya programo el día.-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente, porque ahora?... aun no termino con mis objetivos. Tenía que terminar mis planes. Pero.. lo que más importaba era… _Natsuki_

_~Flash back Shizuru~_

_Shizuru entro al hotel, subió al elevador y por un momento toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos recordando ese leve momento de cercanía, ese momento en que sus manos se vieron rodeadas de ella, de su calor, de su aroma. Se sonrojo levemente. No debía pensar esas cosas, sabía que estaba mal. Desear a una mujer, sería imposible para sus pensamientos. Pero así era no? Le deseaba.. Deseaba volver a sentir sus labios al compás de la danza que ambas imponían. Deseaba escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan única como jamás la escucho, estaba perdiéndose a si misma, desde cuando era asi?. _

_El elevador se detuvo en el piso correspondiente, su semblante volvió a ser el mismo. Esa persona audaz tenía que regresar, pues le esperaba una adolecente muy inquieta en la habitación. Por cierto, que hora era? El tiempo pasó y ni cuenta se dio que ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. Seguramente su prima estaría dormida. Con sigilo entro a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas así que intuyo que le menor dormía. Se dirigió hasta su cama y ahí la encontró dándole la espalda, se sentó sobre el lado contrario de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, había quedado impregnado en su piel un poco del aroma de Natsuki, sonrío un momento y se sonrojo de pensar en la hermosa mirada esmeralda que en aquella obscuridad le parecía el mar radiante de los brillos. En ese momento, la pequeña castaña se giro sobre la cama y tallándose los ojos de manera desganada se dirigió hacia la mayor._

_-One – sama – _

_-Ara, Arika-chan… debe descansar, que hace despierta tan tarde?-_

_-Esperaba un mensaje de Nina, pero me quede dormida.-_

_La castaña mayor sonrió, que inocente sonaban sus palabras, se giro para verla y acariciar su mejilla._

_-Dale tiempo Arika-chan, Nina-san te hablara, estoy segura.-_

_-Hai, One-sama, demo esta noche me mando un mensaje y comenzamos a hablar más, ella es interesante.-_

_-Ara, ara.. Parece que ya me llevas ventaja…- Sonrío y se levanto para terminar de colocarse la pijama, se acomodo en la misma cama mientras escuchaba a la emocionada joven que le hablaba de cada mensaje recibido de Nina. Le acomodo en sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello. Aquella escena era como una madre cuidando a su hija… solo que la hija era muy parlanchina. Shizuru sonrio.._

_-Onesama…-_

_- si Arika-chan…-_

_La pequeña estaba un poco cansada y comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente._

_-A ti te gusta.. Natsuki –san? –_

_Aquella hizo a la mayor sonrojarse, sin embargo le sonrío tiernamente_

_-Ara, Arika-chan esta alucinando…fu fu-_

_-Onesama, la forma en la que la miras no es usual, además –Bostezó – Nina me lo dijo en un mensaje – debió ser por aquello, cuando les encontró a ambas en la colina. Pensó la mayor._

_-Ara, ara Arika-chan no debe creer todo lo que le dicen.-_

_-Demo, yo se… que… te gusta one… lucha… si te gusta…- la pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida mientras la mayor la miraba con sorpresa y cariño. Le acomodo mejor y se dispuso a dormir._

_Si tan solo luchar fuera tan fácil, es verdad, me gusta… pero aun si, es un sentimiento diferente que no cualquiera acepta. Ella hoy me dejo en claro que aun hay cicatrices en su corazón, quisiera saber más…pero involucrarnos puede ser doloroso. Pues yo tengo un deber que cumplir como Fujino, un deber que no me es del todo agradable… y también mi carrera, que es lo que más quiero consolidar en este mundo. Pero, ella… ella es algo nuevo e intrigante en mi vida. Solo quiero que me vea y se sienta orgullosa, es un deseo instantáneo que me nació tras sus palabras…idolatrarme, no era nada para mi viniendo de otras personas, pero de ella… de ella es lo mas maravilloso que pude descubrir. _

_-Parece ser que… tendré que trabajar duro, ne.. Arika-chan? – apenas en un susurro se dirigió a la pequeña_

_-Hai…Onesama.. gambatte ne…- _

_-Kawaii, aun dormida me sigues… eso es algo que siempre protegeré Arika-chan…siempre te protegeré.- como lo haré con Natsuki, aun si es de mi…por cumplir mi destino como Fujino…_

****** ~~Fin del Flash back~~

Me giro sin ver a Arika… llevo mis manos a mi pecho, camino a través de la habitación hacia la ventana.

-No es justo One!- Menciono Arika haciendo puchero

-No se a lo que te refieras, sabes que es un acuerdo que debo cumplir.-

-Pero no toman en cuenta tus sentimientos Onesama!- Grito enfadada

Sonreí para tranquilizarme un poco, me gire para verla

-Arika- chan, no entenderás la responsabilidad que es esto para mí. Así que vayámonos ya cuanto antes no podemos hacer esperar a obasama suspire y tome mis cosas, me cambie de ropa lo más rápido que pude, le mandaría un mensaje a mi asistente para que se haga cargo de todo el equipaje, había que regresar cuanto antes a Kyoto. Para nada me agradaba la idea…

-Onesama…- Una preocupada Arika me miraba

-Todo está bien Arika, vamos, nos esperan en la recepción, mi móvil está repleto de mensajes.- Fastidiosos mensajes de la guardia personal de mi abuela. Nos esperan abajo para llevarnos hacia el avión privado de la compañía. Aquello no podría estar peor. Ni siquiera me da tiempo de mandarle un mensaje a Natsuki, si lo hago ahora…veo el móvil dudando.

-Onesama? .- arika se queda mirándome, Siento que una lagrima se escapa y resbala por mi mejilla. –One-sama!... –

-No tengo su número… - susurre, porque? Mi corazón se encoje… que esta pasándome?

-Onesama! A ti te…. Te gusta! - calle sus palabras colocando mi mano en sus labios.

-Ahorralo Arika… no es el momento.- Limpie mis ojos y suspire tratando de calmarme, tenía que salir de ahí hacia mi destino. Ya estaba planteado y lo había aceptado, pero Conocer a Kuga Natsuki…me hizo dudar de mi seguridad.

-Datte…-

-Arika-sama… Shizuru-sama - Arika se giro hacia la puerta de la habitación, no se percato cuando habían pedido permiso para entrar, era uno de nuestros sirvientes leales de la casa.-Estamos esperando por ustedes.-

-Kannina Ootori-san. Vamos en camino ya.-

-Hai, ojousama… su abuela espera su regreso, les esperare abajo.-

Asenti

-Ookinni vamos inmediatamente.- comencé a andar y sentí que la mano de Arika me detuvo.

-Te apoyare! Siempre Onesama.- sus ojos me miraban, tenían ese brillo intenso de alegría que inundaba cualquier corazón, sin embargo para mi. Ahora en ese momento…solo era un pequeño apoyo dentro de mi corazón.

-Arigato..arika-chan. Vamos…-

Ella me siguió sin soltarme del brazo, poco a poco cada paso que daba me llevaba mas lejos de mi sueño. Por el momento era mejor cumplir con las expectativas de mi familia. Eso era lo mejor.

-Casarte? – Gritaba mai mientras soltaba los palillos para comer.

-Lo se, te dije que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.-

-Pero, tan rápido? No es exagerado?-

-No puedo evitarlo, se que no es lo que yo quiero. Pero comprende Mai, mientras mas tiempo pase, mas tiempo nos tardara casarnos tu y yo- La mirada de reito se quedo fija en la de la pelinaranja…

Mai suspiro triste, bajo la mirada…ella sabia desde un principio que asi seria.

-Shizuru Fujino lo sabe?.-

-A estas horas su familia ya debe haberle dicho.-

Mai pensaba, que diría Natsuki si supiera que ella esta enamorada del prometido de su Idolo, pensaba que en ese momento la necesitaba, que quería contarle todo para que le ayudara, pero … no estaba. Después le llamara.

-Supongo que no hay mas remedio.-

-Solo por un tiempo mai.- menciono reito la momento de sujetar la mano de la chica – Te eh prometido que viviríamos juntos y si por el momento este arreglo me ayuda a forjar mi propia estabilidad económica, lo hare para darte un futuro mejor y poder mantenerte como mi mujer.-

-Lo se, comprendo pero es que un mes ya es a la vuelta de la esquina, no es algo fácil-

-Mai! - Mikoto proclamaba por atención

-Hai, Mikoto chan –

-Aniue te ama, Mikoto lo sabe! Asi que, no estes triste.- la chica la miraba sonriendo

-Arigato Mikoto-chan..- sonrio levemente mai.

Aun cuando le conoció, reito fue directo con ella.. mai sabia que esa unión solo le traería unas cuantas desgracias, pero aun asi continuaría porque amaba a Reito. Estar con él era su felicidad y ya Natsuki una vez le menciono que si no quería que se fuera, luchara por su sueño. Y ahí estaba el momento… o al menos eso creía en ese instante.

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo…

Se que me tarde un poco pero estaba pensando seriamente como se desarrollaría la noticia. Dejen comentarios, son muy valiosos. Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, yo se que me tarde pero pase por una crisis enorme y desgraciadamente eso se llevo mi tiempo y la inspiración, pero… ahora estoy mas decidida que nunca a terminar con esta historia. Además quisiera contarles que comencé una nueva, ya que a petición de mis compañeras de trabajo, me deje llevar y esa solo la publico en el trabajo XD… casualidades de la vida, les gusta también y como termine metiendo a natsu y Shizuru en aquella historia pues me desevolvi mas y mas jajajaja.. Espero poder recopilarla y podérselas mostrar T_T …. Les mando un mega saludo y un abrazo enorme. Y como siempre eh pensado, le dedico este capitulo a mi novia, que me da la inspiración. Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10 Good bye Happyness

**Buen Dia mis estimados lectores.**

**Espero que comiencen el año nuevo con mucho entusiasmo. Sobre el capitulo que recién comenzamos, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar. Pero como siempre entre el trabajo, la familia, los problemas las catástrofes climatologicas mil cosas pasan por esa razón les pido una disculpa. Espero que sea de su agrado y comencemos sin perder mas tiempo. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y prometo responder en el próximo capitulo que ya lo tengo a la mitad, cualquier pregunta. Mis mejores deseos **

**** Axia ****

_Enséñame como ver,_

_Que nada es todo y que nada está roto…_

_En ti y en mi hay una nueva tierra…._

_Cuando los temores y mentiras se derritan,_

_La música enlazara, lo que queda de mí…_

_Lo que queda de mí ahora,_

_Mis temores y mentiras se derriten…_

_¨Cuando fue que quise dejarte conocer más de mi persona?, cuando fue que desee mirarte nuevamente?,_

_Cuando sentí que mi corazón latía con tanta desesperación por sentir tu contacto?.._

_Cuando fue que comencé a pensar que me volvería loca si no te escuchaba?_

_Cuando fue que me perdí?...cuando?..."_

_Capitulo X_

_GoodBye__ Happiness_

Preparar el desayuno y compartir una plática amena con Saeko era algo extraño para mi, desde cuando no podía hacer eso?, pues desde que Salí de la universidad y me dedique a trabajar. Estuve tan concentrada en mis objetivos que jamás me había percatado de que hacía falta un poco de charla con aquella que me dio la vida.

-Natsuki-chan hace cuanto que conoces a Shizuru-chan.- Error de mi vida, sabía que eventualmente tendría esta plática.

-Pues hace menos de una semana.- mentirosa, sabes que la conoces de más tiempo, pero apenas las estas conociendo de verdad.

-Ya veo…-

-De hecho madre no te dije que había una persona a la que admiraba mucho?-

-Oh si!..Viola-san?.- Saeko me miro

-Así es, viola sama, es en realidad Shizuru.- sonreí mientras tomaba la taza de café sobre la mesa y la llevaba a mis labios.

-Oh! Valla que sorpresa! Y porque no me dijiste eso antes y la trajiste a este cuchitril!?- ahora me mira enfadada.

-Madre, no la iba a dejar que se fuera toda mojada!- Suspire que esperabas saeko?...que se enfermara?..

-Tienes razón- mi madre miro a su alrededor y después a mi. –Pero esto no es lo que debe conocer una celebridad como ella.-

-Si madre lo sé, pero no quedaba de otra.-

Ambas continuamos con el desayuno, cuando me acerque a la cocina para limpiar, ella ya iba de salida.

-Natsuki-chan! Cuando te irás?.-

-en dos días más madre!-

-oh, está bien.. Entonces haremos una pequeña cena te parece si invitas a Shizuru-chan!?- Traducción a estas palabras: Para despedirte, quiero que esa amiga te cuide y quiero hablar con ella mientras como algo preparado por ti. Suspire.

-Si madre, tratare de invitarla, no te garantizo nada, ella es una celebridad.-

-Cierto, pero … quisiera verla otra vez –

-Si madre, tratare.-

-me voy! Aliméntate bien y tapate.. No bebas y no fumes.. Deja mi casa presentable.-

-Oi! No soy tu sirvienta!-

-Nos vemos Natsuki-chan.-

Final de la conversación. Invitar a Shizuru no me parecía una mala idea, pero primero tendría que llamar a Mai, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y conociéndola lo más probable es q ande un poco histérica a estas alturas, mas con el trabajo. A todo esto donde deje mi móvil?

~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~

Mai estaba en su habitación, se había dedicado a arreglar todo. El piso donde vivía le comenzaba a parece enorme, después de que reito se fuera y le dejara con tal información le preocupaba.. Además de eso.

-Mai!-

-si Mikoto chan?-

-Vamos a dormir? Y donde dormirá Mikoto?-

-Ah…este…- Mai miro a su alrededor, en su habitación solo había una cama. –Supongo que dormirás conmigo en la cama, no hay otro lugar-

-Hai…- la chica se subió a la cama y comenzó a saltar – es cómoda! –

-Mikoto chan no brinques! Te puedes lastimar!- la peli naranja corrió hacia ella y le tomo de los brazos –Ten cuidado no queremos que te pase algo.-

-Hai Mai! –

Mai suspiro tranquila y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Mikoto se quedaría con Mai hasta el día de la boda, ya que Reito le pido cuidarla, su familia estaba de viaje y hasta el compromiso previo a la boda, Mikoto estaría sola. Así que pidiéndole a la peli naranja ese favor, estaría más tranquilo por no dejarla sola.

-En buen lio me fui a meter.-

-Mai.. Estas triste?- Mikoto miro a la peli naranja

-No claro que no solo un poco cansada.-

-Honto?-

-Claro Mikoto no te preocupes, no pasa nada.-

-Mikoto no quiere que Mai este triste- la pelinegra se sentó a un lado de Mai y dejo su cabeza recargada en su regazo, Tanta confianza le daba ya.

-No Mikoto no lo estoy.- Mai acaricio la cabeza de la chica en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Pero me preocupa, aniue ha dicho que te ama, más de lo que él puede creer.-

-Yo le creo Mikoto, pero tiene un deber que cumplir,-

-Hai, pero él dice que no le interesa ese matrimonio.-

-valla, Mikoto parece más grande de lo que aparenta.-

La pelinegra sonrío ligeramente y miro a la chica mayor a los ojos.

-Mai es más linda cuando tiene esa sonrisa al ver a aniue –

Mai se sonrojo esas palabras solo eran de una niña.

-Gracias Mikoto chan…de verdad. A dormir ya.. Anda ve por tu pijama.-

La chica asintió y salió corriendo en busca de su maleta, Mai suspiro. Se levanto para colocarse ella su pijama, en ello estaba cuando sonó su móvil. Lo busco para verificar que era Natsuki quien le llamaba.

-Natsuki! Hasta que te dignas a hablarme!...- Menciono la chica.- Eh?.. Si estoy bien, me da gusto que tu también, te escucho alegre.. Hablaste con tu madre?.. Si? Me da gusto.. Cuando regresas?, el próximo viernes?... genial si.. Te parece si voy por ti al aeropuerto? Tengo tanto que contarte… eh?... tú que…?-

Mai guardo silencio.. Su cara palideció.

-Natsuki..Pero… -

-Mai! – la pelinegra llego a la habitación y se abrazo a la mayor. .-Mai? – la miro por un instante donde la chica no contesto nada.

-Ah.. Si no te preocupes, qué bueno! Me da gusto que la conocieras..Y … que mas paso?...- La chica se soltó del amarre de la pequeña y se sentó en la cama, le hizo señas a la menor para que le acompañara y se sentara a su lado. – oh.. Ya comprendo.. Entonces… - suspiro, Parecía que al final.. Aquello no dejaría de ser un tormento en vida, no solo para ella… ahora sería diferente…pues Natsuki también estará involucrada. En otra decepción Amorosa.

~~~~~ O~~~~

"_Nina chan, cuando podre verte?...necesito de tu ayuda"_

"_te eh dicho que no puedo ir rápidamente, a todo esto para que necesita ayuda"_

"_No puedo decírtelo así, necesitamos hablar. Crees en aquello que me dijiste en el mensaje pasado sobre Onesama?"_

"_Mas claro no te lo pude decir, porque no lo entiendes que tu "ONESAMA" esta detrás de mi "ONESAMA" …."_

"_Nina chan…Te gusta Natsuki san?"_

"_b…ba…baka… eso a que viene?"_

"_Contesta!"_

"_me gusta desde hace tiempo…pero ella me rechazo. Ella jamás me vera de otra forma."_

"_y ahora?"_

"_Arika.. Eso a que viene?"_

"_Nina chan, contesta…sabes lo que siento por ti"_

"_estoy resignada a que no puedo verla de esa manera, además eso en que ayudara a tu Onesama?"_

"_mírame a mí!... siempre"_

"_Arika, por favor deja eso para después…dime en que querías mi ayuda"_

"_Onesama está enamorada de Natsuki san…"_

"_eso no es un secreto, te dije no es así?"_

"_Onesama está sufriendo…ayúdame por favor."_

"_como podría hacerlo?... eso es cosa de ellas no de nosotras"_

"_Onesama..Se Casara!"_

"_Como que se casara!?"_

"_es un matrimonio arreglado y será infeliz toda su vida! Nina chan.. Ayúdame"_

"_no podemos hacer nada"_

"_podrías darme el numero de Natsuki san?"_

"_Arika.. No puedo, si lo hago y ella se entera de que fui yo…."_

"_no lo sabrá…onegai!"_

"_mmm…. No tengo opción, supongo que no me dejaras hasta q te lo de… está bien es …"_

"_arigato nina chan. Espero verte..Trata de llegar antes por favor te necesito a mi lado"_

"_oi baka.. No vayas a hacer tonterías"_

"_OwO claro que no Nina chan Arigato..Daisuki"_

"_mooo.. baka…"_

Una pequeña castaña sonreía sonrojada abrazando su móvil.

-Ara, Arika pasó algo bueno.-

-Hai Onesama! – su sonrisa se hacía más alegre y llena de vida, suspiro y se sonrojo un poco.

-Mmm.. Que podrá ser eso tan bueno que hace que la pequeña se llene de ilusiones con un suspiro? Fu fu..-

-mooo Onesama…-

-Ara, Arika chan, será que tiene que ver con Nina san?-

-Ah.. etto..- la pequeña se sonrojo aun mas

-Kawaiii Arika.. me da gusto que estés acercándote un poco más a Nina-san.-

-Hai, Onesama…- la pequeña volvió a tomar el móvil y comenzó a escribir. Shizuru la observaba desde el otro extremo del asiento que ocupaba en el avión. Por un instante pensó en que sería lindo poder compartir esa alegría de manera despreocupada, pero hacia tanto que no se sentía como una niña queriendo compartir sobre sus sentimientos al mundo . Cuando fue que perdió la sensibilidad ante los sentimientos?. Sentimientos que ahora poco a poco comenzaban a surgir gracias a una peli azul a la cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Suspiro por un instante y miro a través de la ventana del avión. Como estará?.. Que estará haciendo?, recordara su promesa?... son solo preguntas tontas, pues ahora ella había decidido no decirle nada, después de todo, no tenia manera de hacerlo…a menos que.. Natsuki fuera la que le llamara. Deseos de cosas imposibles.

~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~

-Si Mai, no te preocupes. Solo es una celebridad, somos amigas.-

Estaba contándole a todo detalle sobre mi encuentro con Shizuru a Mai, De todas las cosas buenas en la vida, conocerla de alguna manera me había hecho sentir… no conozco la palabra..Feliz?... Lo cierto era que así lo estaba, hasta que…

"_oi.. Mai, ya tengo sueño"_

Escuche una voz extraña del otro lado de la línea.

-Mai, ya tienes hijos y jamás me dijiste?...- sonreí

"Baka! Claro que no.. es una amiga…"

-Eeeee… entonces.. Pedófila? .- Comencé a reírme un poco más, jamás le había hecho bromas a Mai de aquella magnitud

"mooo Natsuki bakaaaa!" "Maiiiiiiiii" "ahora voy Mikoto chan "

-Así que tu nueva novia es Mikoto chan? Y tanto que me regañabas por ser como soy-

"baka! Mikoto es la hermana menor de mi novio"

Su novio, había olvidado el asunto de que ella estaba con alguien. Pero jamás me dijo o intente acercarme para saber quién era el susodicho. En alguna ocasión menciono que iría por ella, ya que , como trabajaba mucho y era muy importante casi no tenía tiempo para verla, aun así quería que le conociera. Mas sin embargo por mi trabajo, jamás me permití un pequeño momento para conocerlo. Suspire.. En realidad eh sido buena amiga?...

-Mai? –

"aquí estoy Natsuki…"

-A todo esto, porque la hermana de tu novio está contigo.-

"pues…" escucho como suspira y guarda silencio " llego la hora Natsuki, recuerdas que te dije que era muy influyente y que estaba comprometido desde que nació?"

Guarde silencio, hace un tiempo nos fuimos a tomar a un bar, tomamos todas las bebidas que existían en la barra… todo porque aquel día ella se entero que su Novio, en realidad tenía que cumplir una alianza familiar para darle estabilidad. Esa fue una buena borrachera, a excepción de una sola cosa… alana estaba conmigo en ese entonces.

-Lo recuerdo Mai, así que ese idiota por fin culminara los deseos de su familia, pero… y tu donde quedas?- Solo se escucho silencio por mucho tiempo, sabía que la había regado. –Discúlpame Mai…

"está bien Natsuki, ya sabía que este día tendría que llegar. Pase lo que pase yo lo amo y sé que el a mí."

-Entonces no te preocupes.- sonreí levemente, Mai estaba pasándola mal.. sería conveniente regresar antes?...

"Lo sé…" nuevamente un silencio "ne.. Natsuki… que mas paso entre Viola san y tú?"

Su pregunta no me la esperaba, me saco de mis pensamientos…Como podría contestar eso?..

-Pues, realmente entre ella y yo no hay nada. Te digo que está obsesionada con obtener la receta, pero además de eso me pidió que fuera su amiga. Hablamos un poco… después.. conocí a su prima y Nina me encontró.-

"jajaja, Nina chan es muy buena, te dije que esa niña estaba enamorada de ti, pero no me hiciste caso."

-Oii yo que sabía, solo me dedico al trabajo, pero si, tenias razón se me declaro después de ver a Shizuru frente a mi…otra vez- Sonreí recordando la escena.

"Shizuru?..."

-Si, ah.. es que no te dije que Viola san me pidió que le hablara por su nombre.-

"Natsuki…"

-Que pasa Mai?- escuche su voz un poco diferente a lo habitual. Ese tono preocupante donde sigue algo que una madre solo comprende. Mai es mi mejor amiga y a veces sabe lo que pienso antes de que se lo diga porque es la única persona que me conoce como tal, la única a la que le di acceso a conocerme.

"Natsuki, Recuerdas que viola tiene un compromiso…cierto?"

Guarde silencio, era verdad, mientras hablaba con Shizuru, menciono el tema…Además es una celebridad quien no sabía sobre el compromiso, lo que me recuerda… Bese a una mujer comprometida. Genial

"Natsuki?"

-Si, aquí estoy… Si Mai lo recuerdo.- Suspire y me senté en el sofá de la sala, cruce las piernas.

"Natsuki, supongo que no puedo esperar a que regreses. Tendré que decirte…"

-Decirme que Mai? –

"Sobre mi novio"

-Mai ya se sobre tu novio, recuerda la borrachera que nos pusimos aquel día…- sonreí levemente, probablemente seguía sintiéndose mal al respecto.

"Es más que eso Natsuki, no te eh dicho como se llama"

-Creo que si.. la verdad no lo recuerdo-

"bueno pues el…"

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar mencionando que tenía una segunda llamada entrante.

-Ah, Mai te hablo después, creo que saeko me está llamando. Mañana te mando un mensaje para hablarte antes de entrar a trabajar si? Cuídate-

"ah… Está bien. Es importante así que espero tu llamada."

-Claro! Te llamo. Bye –

Corte la llamada con Mai, pero el número que estaba entrando no lo reconocí, me extraño.

-Diga?-

"Ah, Natsuki Kuga –san? "

Una voz que no reconocí, pero parecía conocerme.

-Si, ella habla… con quien tengo el gusto?-

"Soy Arika… " Menciono alegremente y recordé esa vocecita. Sonreí levemente pero.. y como consiguió ella mi numero?

-Ah! Arika-chan, como va todo? – estuve tentada a preguntar por Shizuru, pero evite el comentario.

"No del todo bien, mi one-san te necesita"

-Necesitarme? Vamos Arika chan, no juegues. A todo esto como conseguiste mi numero? –

"No estoy jugando, necesito que me creas…"

Estaba alterándose un poco, lo cual me extraño y alarmo. No la conozco del todo pero no parece una persona que se altera rápidamente.

-Está bien, en que puedo ayudar? Shizuru… ah Fujino san está bien? Les paso algo?-

"Estamos bien, pero por dentro One-san esta gritando, puedo sentirlo"

-Gritando?, Arika podrías decirme bien las cosas?- Estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

"Estamos en Kioto…Nos pidieron volver. Onegai Natsuki-san.. le pido que venga a buscarnos"

La pequeña voz de Arika sonaba preocupada y a punto de llorar. No supe que decir, me quede paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Arika, yo… -

"Es necesario, si no lo hace, ella quedara atrapada por siempre en una vida que jamás quiso."

A estas alturas, Arika no estaba siendo concreta y solo podía figurarme cosas. Por la procedencia de Viola , apostaba mi pellejo a que era algo por parte de su familia. Pues alguien con esas posiciones económicas siempre tenían una parte obscura. De pronto me vi acercándome a mi habitación para tomar una chaqueta y las llaves de mi motocicleta. ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sé…

-Voy para allá, no sé cuanto tarde pero te mandare mensaje al llegar, espero que me ayudes a ir lo más rápido posible. –

"cuente conmigo, iré por usted en cuanto aterrice."

Terminamos la llamada, busque mi cartera y lo que necesitara para correr hacia el aeropuerto, escribí una nota para saeko diciendo que volvería después por mis cosas. Mi cabeza era un mar de ideas, sobre si estaría bien, sobre qué es lo que pasaba…más aun yo qué derecho tenia para ir y llegar como si nada a casa de Fujino sin invitación? Bueno técnicamente Arika me está invitando. Pero sé que no seré bienvenida además aun hay cosas que tengo que aclarar con ella después de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Aclarar lo que me hace sentir. Siento el enorme deseo de mirarme en sus ojos y pedirle disculpas.

Salí del apartamento y monte mi moto, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la siguiente curva para llegar a la carretera vi como un auto se impacto con un autobús. No le habría dado importancia si no fuera porque reconocí aquel auto, por un momento todo a mí alrededor se volvía en cámara lenta… el coche destrozado enfrente del autobús. Todos corrían para ver que sucedió, otros asustados llamando por el celular, seguramente al servicio de emergencia. Un par de minutos pasaron cuando me encontré caminando hacia el auto, en una fracción de segundo mi desesperación aumento y logre abrir lo que quedaba de la puerta del conductor, ahí estaba ella. Lastimada…su frente sangraba. Saque fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para poder ayudarla, la tome como pude y con sumo cuidado aleje de aquel coche donde estuviera segura mientras llegaban los paramédicos. Los bomberos llegaron primero y comenzaron a apagar el incendio que se genero entre el coche y el autobús. La deje en el piso y entonces sentí que lagrimas brotaban de mi rostro…

-Reacciona… - mencione para mí misma por lo bajo – por favor.. no te mueras –

Ella abrió los ojos y me miro, respiraba con dificultad, pero logro sujetarme la mano.

-Mi Natsuki… tesoro…-

Sentí por primera vez aquella palabra como algo especial.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes ya viene la ambulancia.-

-No resistiré mucho tesoro, lo sé… solo quiero que…-

-No… no lo digas mama! – comencé a llorar – No vas a morir! –

-Natsu… -ella sonrío .- Si .. si pasara, sabes que te amo con mi corazón… - comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-Mama… tranquila no, no hables.. espera si? – ella volvió a mirarme con ternura

-Natsu.. solo, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi orgullo… volvía a casa rápidamente porque tenía que decirte algo… importante..- se quejo un poco y note como tenía algo sobre su abdomen que le estaba haciendo desangrar..la sangre me mancho totalmente .

-mama.. espera, no digas más, aguanta ya escucho la ambulancia…ya vienen para revisarte-

-Nat, lo que hay entre tú y Shizuru.. chan… -

-mama, deja eso para después, ella solo es una amiga, piensa en ti por favor…-

Ella sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Más q eso Natsu… ella te ve con amor. Se le nota..-

La ambulancia llego y comenzó a bajar la camilla. Como podía siquiera pensar en eso.. estaba muriendo . Yo estaba alterada por sus palabras.

-Mama ya vienen por ti estarás bien…-

-Nat.. Ella se casara..Tienes que ir a buscarla..-

No sé si me impresione mucho.. o si estaba más interesada en esperar a que los para médicos la atendieran. Me aparte dejando que ellos hicieran su trabajo..Pero cuando estuvo en la camilla ella comenzó a gritarme así que me acerque y tome su mano.

-Ve.. No te detengas. Yo siempre te apoyare. –

-No te dejare, no ahora..- seguí llorando, desde cuando me volví tan sensible?... pero es que de verdad se me partía el alma.

-Natsuki Kuga! – grito y me sorprendió. Todos se quedaron quietos en ese instante – Te ordeno que vallas y no permitas que la felicidad se escape de tus manos. Entendiste?... –

Todos me miraron. Me sonroje aun a pesar de mi estado de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Si ,mama… pero.. por favor deja que te atiendan…-

Ella suspiro y de dejo llevar por los camilleros.

-Gracias mama.. –

Fue lo único que apunte a decir, antes de correr a la motocicleta y salir a toda velocidad retomando mi camino. Seguía llorando, pero me prometí a mi misma que no defraudaría lo que mama hizo por mí. Después de todo ella lo dijo, salió corriendo para ir a verme y avisarme. Creo que es el sexto sentido de las madres que todo lo saben. Saeko.. Resiste, por favor dios, no permitas que le pase algo más.

Llegamos a la casa Fujino. Al bajar del auto, sentí todo aquello como cuando me echaron, Suspiro con melancolía recordando aquel día en que mi padre me gritaba diciendo que si no quería lo que me correspondía, que me marchara para conseguir esos sueños de niña soñadora. Mordí mi labio mientras me encaminaba a la entrada, Arika me siguió una vez entre a la casa porque estaba atendiendo una llamada.

Al entrarnos nos recibió su padre, lo salude como era debido y entonces apareció mi padre delante de mí. Se quedo mirándome fijamente y entonces se planto enfrente imponiéndose.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Hija –

Hija?.. Ahora si lo era?.

-Creo que te has equivocado. Tú me corriste diciendo que si no lograba hacer que quedaras orgulloso enalteciendo el apellido Fujino, no regresara. Así que no veo donde está tu hija en este momento. Porque yo eh ganado mi prestigio sin siquiera dar mi apellido al mundo.-

Clave mis ojos en los de él, iguales…profundos enfadados, como odiaba poseerlos también. Duelo de miradas…

-Shizu chan… -

-Madre – Me incline levemente delante de mi padre y me dirigí hacia mi madre para abrazarla. Ella me estrecho entre sus brazos y me sonrío

-Mírate, esta más alta… estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado.-

-Por favor, deja de adularla Shizuma- dijo mi padre mientras se alejaba hacia el salón de la casa. Lo mire irse con sumo rencor.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de q él también se alegra de ver en lo que te has convertido.-

Suspire y sujete la mano de mi madre.

-A veces lo dudo, además de que no soy de su agrado totalmente.- me encamine con mi madre hacia el salón. Al entrar pude notar que estaba mi abuela sentada en su sillón favorito con su bastón y su mirada clavada en mí. En el sillón continuo se encontraba la familia Kansaki. Reito estaba a un lado de mi abuela, como odie su cara en cuanto lo vi, la abuela noto mi expresión y tosió pidiendo compostura. Me apresure a entrar a saludarla. Una vez reunidos todos, abuela comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, como saben todos aquí presentes, la unión de las familias ah sido no ser aplazada más.-

Como temía, Arika lo había mencionado pero algo en mi no me hacia concebir aquella idea.

-Reito solicito que se realizara la unión en un mes más. Así que la boda se llevara a cabo en ese tiempo y podremos fortalecer los lazos entre ambas familias.-

-Permiso para hablar abuela.- mencione

Mi abuela, sorprendida por mi intromisión me miro furiosa.

-Shizuru…-

-Dado que mi padre me quito por completo los derechos se ser Fujino, no considero que esta unión se concluya.- Así firme y segura desafié a mi abuela.

-Pero de que estás hablando Shizuru!. Ten más respeto a la palabra de tu abuela.- Hablo mi padre.

-Con el más debido respeto, pero usted me quito esos privilegios al correrme de la casa, además Reito san tampoco está de acuerdo con el ideal que yo tengo. Esta unión es mera formalidad.-

-Shizuru … - mi madre sujeto mi mano en señal de apoyo.

-Pero este acuerdo ya estaba planeado desde antes de que ustedes nacieran, - El padre de reito hablo.

La abuela golpeo el piso con el bastón para llamar la atención.

-Shizuru, aun cuando tu padre te haya corrido de la casa, le debes a esta anciana tu educación. No pretendo renegar de tu prestigio y el esfuerzo que has hecho por tu carrera. Pero esto es por la familia y dado que tu madre no pudo concebir otro heredero, está en tu destino cumplir con el acuerdo que tenemos. Quieras o no – Me miro y sentí que todo a mí alrededor se me escapaba de las manos. Si tan solo … -No hay mas que alegar, Shizuru te quedaras en esta casa hasta la boda y no se te permitirá viajar. Debes prepararte como es debido.- mire con odio a Kansaki nuevamente y Salí de la habitación olvidando mis modales. Reito me siguió hasta alcanzarme.

-Shizuru san – me tomo de la mano y me detuvo

-Aléjate, no entiendo a que quieres llegar con esta farsa. Que tu y yo bien sabemos nos conducirá solo para algo malo.- le grite

-Al igual que tu estoy incomodo con esto, pero no podemos escapar. La única salida que tenemos es esta. Por favor… -

-Ara, pero como puedes decir eso. Tú tienes a Tokiha… y yo…- baje la mirada, realmente no tenía a nadie, no importa cuánto sienta por Natsuki si ella no siente nada por mí. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, en ese momento me solté del agarre de Kansaki y subí hacia la habitación en esa casa que me correspondía. Por lo menos podría refugiarme en ella.

El avión tardo mas de lo que esperaba, tras hablar por teléfono con Mai para informarle sobre mi madre, ella se ofreció a ir a buscarla para mantenerme informada, así que le di instrucciones y le ofrecí pagar el viaje para que no tuviera ningún inconveniente. Me dijo que por la noche partiría llevando con ella a Mikoto para no dejarla sola. Al llegar al aeropuerto me esperaba Arika con una limusina, ella se abrazo a mí y me dijo que había arreglado todo para que me quedara en la mansión sin que dijeran nada. Me sorprendió pues todo paso muy rápido. Entre la apuración de mi madre y saber qué demonios ocurría, el alma la traía en una mano..

Pues, se que siento algo mas por Shizuru, pero … que? …. Porque me molesta tanto ese compromiso del cual yo ya tenía conocimiento? … solo sé que debo verla para aclarar toda esta situación.


	11. Chapter 11 Debate

_**Hola a todos las personas que siguen esta historia, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero ustedes disculparan mi falta de inspiracion, la realidad es que en verdad me deprimi mucho y pase por una fea situacion. Despues de vario tiempo, me di cuenta que ustedes mis lectores no tiene la culpa de lo que me pase, asi que decidi escribir pues la magia de Shizuru y Natsuki aun cuando me traiga recuerdos de quien mas amo, tambien me hace recordar cuanto es que amo escribir.**  
><em>

_**Pero basta de cursilerias, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y se que continuare con esta historia hasta el final..asi que adelante espero dejen comentarios se que es muy poco pero me pondre las pilas. Gracias**_

_**~~ Axia H ~~**_

**_Aire, pensamientos que no llegaran…_**

**_Lagrimas que jamás creí derramar…_**

**_Los latidos de mi corazón se debaten entre el amor fraterno y el amor que me espera.._**

**_Capitulo 11 Debate_**

-Shizuru Onesama! –

Veo como Arika me abraza mientras salgo de la estancia. Sonrió abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien.-

-Pero… -

-no digas nada mas- acaricie su mejilla mientras le miraba tranquilamente, lo más que podía aunque mi ser se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

-Fujino – san. …-

Esa Voz odiosa es lo que menos tolero en mi vida, pero los negocios son negocios.

-Diga usted Kanzaki- san – me dirigí hacia el intentando no perder el control

-Se que Reito no es de su agrado, pero es el único hijo que tengo. El cual será un excelente esposo para usted, por favor no lo rechacé, le aseguro que esta unión será todo menos desagradable para todos.-

El padre de Reito Kansaki, mi prometido es una persona amable pero sinceramente no sé si lo hace por educación o por querer tener más poder. La hipocresía en este mundo es inimaginable.

-Ara Kansaki san, no tengo nada en contra de él – me di la vuelta y sujete la mano de Arika- Es solo que ustedes como adultos no comprenden que la grandeza de un ser no puede ser comprada con dinero, ni poder. Tanto su hijo como yo tenemos un convenio que cumpliremos por ustedes, por la familia, pero no por nuestro propio gusto. Y usted como yo sabemos que es la verdad.- hice una leve reverencia y emprendí el camino hacia mi habitación.

-Shizuru…One-sama…-

Camine junto con Arika hasta mi habitación, me senté sobre el borde de mi cama y trate de calmarme. Sujete mis manos con fuerza y baje la mirada. No, no dejaría que aquella alianza destruyera mis sueños y mi trabajo que tanto me costo. Si tan solo pudiera… tan solo una vez más…

-Onesama…-

-Ara Arika, no te preocupes por mí. Todo está bien. – suspire y me incorpore de mi asiento.

-Pero One-sama, se que esa boda está planeada lo más rápido posible! No es justo para ti.-

-Yo ya sabía que seria así, no hay que ponernos tristes. Arika agradezco tu preocupación, pero es mi deber con la familia.-

-Y Kuga san?-

El solo mención de su Apellido alteraba mi sistema, nada me tenía preparada para lo que ese nombre, apellido o relación provocaba en mi interior.

-Ella, tiene una vida y yo no soy parte de ella.-

-Pero… -

-Arika…- interrumpí. – por favor. Déjame un momento a solas, necesito darme una ducha para estar presentable esta noche.-

-Onesama.- ella me miro con los ojos llorosos. Me incorpore y me encamine hacia el baño.

-gracias, pero es mejor así…- cerré la puerta del baño dejándole en mi habitación. Me acerque la tina para abrir el agua para llenarla y que con el ruido se llevara un poco de mi dolor con el agua que comenzaba a llenar la tina. Tengo que olvidarme de los labios de ella. Los primeros labios que se habían llevado por completo toda mi vida. Como con un solo movimiento mi ser y todo cuanto soy es entregado a una sola persona… -Natsuki….

La ambulancia se estaciono en el área de urgencias de aquel hospital. Deje la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y corrí a pedir informes, me dijeron que saeko estaría en una operación en ese momento y que esperara en la sala de estar. Esperar? Es que acaso solo eso puedo hacer?

Durante el trayecto no había caído en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero ahora no puedo abandonar a mi madre. No puedo dejarle sola. El móvil sonó

_Kuga…san..._

Sus lágrimas me hacían estar aun más intranquila

-Arika, disculpa pero tendré que tomar el vuelo después. Mi madre tuvo un accidente y no le dejare sola-

_No se preocupe fue mi culpa por hablar tan repentina mente, espero que se recupere pronto y si necesita de algo no dude en llamarme. Con gusto le ayudaremos._

Sonreí un poco por su amabilidad.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, yo tratare de costearlo. Tenía una duda, porque querías que fuera de inmediato? Le paso algo a Fujino san?-

Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento, el cual me pareció eterno. No hubo respuesta alguna. Comencé a sentir un vacio en mi pecho.

-Arika? –

_Discúlpeme, pero no soy la indicada para dar todos los detalles. Yo solo sé que mi Onesama, será obligada a algo que no desea… ella es libre por lo tanto anhelo que siempre sea feliz. En cuanto pueda venga a buscarle…por favor._

-tranquila Arika, ella es una gran persona y sé que tiene una fortaleza intachable, así que no te preocupes. Tengo su número, le marcare en un momento si? Tengo que disculparme con ella-

_Ah, disculpe Kuga san, pero ella se encuentra tomando un baño, si gusta le dejo su mensaje y le digo que le regrese la llamada en cuanto termine._

-está bien Arika, entonces esperare su llamada. Gracias –

_Espero que su madre mejore y se ponga bien. Hasta luego_

Termine la llamada y fui a buscar un café…mire por la ventana de la sala esperando que las respuestas llegaran a mí. Veía de vez en cuando mi teléfono esperando su llamada. Sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y no recibía ningún indicio de Shizuru. Preferí llamar a Mai, le llame repetidas veces, sin importar la hora que fuese… sin embargo no respondió mis llamadas, así que le deje mensaje de voz. Había pasado una eternidad porque yo así lo sentí, cuando vi que un medico con bata verde se me acerco. Su cara denotaba cansancio pero aun así había algo mas, compasión?.. Acaso había pasado algo malo? Mi corazón se acelero y sentí aquel miedo que por años no había sentido. El sujeto en cuestión me dijo que mi madre había salido bien de la operación físicamente, pero mientras hacían lo posible por salvarla su cuerpo entro en estado de coma. No entendí muy bien la sola palabra me perturbo. Debí haberme puesto pálida porque el doctor me pregunto si me sentía bien y me sostuvo por un instante. Le dije que deseaba verla, el solo asintió y me indico que le siguiera.

Me llevo a la sala de terapia intensiva dejándome en una habitación llena de aparatos donde ella estaba, parecía que dormía a pesar de los numerosos moretones que adornaban su rostro. Me acerque con cuidado a un lado de ella y tome su mano, el médico se retiro indicándome que volvería después y entonces comencé a llorar en silencio. Pensando que esto no podía estar pasando, que ella estaba en su laboratorio trabajando o que en cualquier momento llegaría a casa para burlarse de mí.

-Saeko... Más que nadie sabes que no puedes estar así. – se me partía el corazón de solo verla, era mi madre. – Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que me dijiste que siguiera con mi vida y no me detuviera? –Sonreí levemente – Pensé que jamás habría algo peor que lo sucedido con alana, pero esto Saeko… esto supero ese miedo que sentí aquel día cuando murió en mis brazos…. – lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.- Por favor, tienes que despertar, así te tardes meses, años siglos… por favor no mueras.

Justo en ese instante mi móvil vibro, decidí salir de la habitación para responder la llamada. Me senté en la salita de espera donde nadie me viera.

-Mai -

"Natsuki, que pasa, recibí tu mensaje pero estaba algo inentendible"

Cubrí mis labios con mi mano y trate de contenerme

-Saeko – dije con voz apenas audible

"Saeko? … que le paso a tu madre Natsuki?"

No pude responder, nuevamente las lágrimas me traicionaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Natsuki, tranquilízate... Voy para allá"

-No... Espera, no puedes… -

"eso no importa tengo que estar junto a ti. Llevare a Mikoto es lo mejor."

-Gracias –

Termine la llamada y comencé a pensar en lo que haría. Mire el móvil, pero no recibí aquella llamada q estaba esperando. Sera mejor así, no deseo preocuparle tampoco, además caprichos del destino por algo suceden las cosas... Como necesitaba un abrazo… justo en ese momento recordé las palabras de Arika y decidí llamarle para que de una vez por todas me dijera que es lo que había pasado, me encontraba marcando cuando una voz inquieto mis sentidos.

-Donde está la habitación de Saeko Kuga?-

Era un chico bastante alto, detrás del estaba una chica de cabello negro lacio atado a una coleta alta, ambos estaban interrogando a una enfermera cuando ella me miro y sin más corrió hacia mi

-Natsuki! - sus enormes ojos rojos me recordaron a las dos personas que ahora estaban en mi mente, pero su rostro volvió en mi a la vida a aquella que tantas noches intentaba alejar de mis pensamientos. Antes de lo que pensé me encontré entre sus brazos y me estrecho cariñosamente.

-Tanto tiempo Alexa.- su hermano se acerco a ambas y comenzó a hablar ruidosamente. Justo como le recordaba

-Natsuki, como estas? Que paso donde está Saeko? …- Aarón siempre ah sido así de intenso, así que no pude menos que sonreír por su preocupación.

-Esta en terapia intensiva, ya salió de la operación pero…-

-Natsuki, paso algo malo? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros- menciono Alexa y entonces los mire a ambos

-como es que están aquí?. –

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

-Desde que te fuiste, hemos mantenido contacto con Saeko san.- sonrío levemente – se que no quieres saber nada de nosotros pero, no queríamos apartarnos de ti. Después de todo, no es tu culpa lo que le paso a…-

-Saeko san siempre nos llamaba y nosotros a ella, es como nuestra segunda madre, así que no te enfades por favor- Le interrumpió apropiadamente Aarón antes de mencionar su nombre. No pude menos que sonreír, me esperaba eso de ella. Así que suspire y alejándome de los brazos de Alexa dio unos pasos

-Vamos, no puedo enojarme. Es solo que no quería recordarle, perdónenme chicos.-

-No te disculpes Natsuki, tenias que hacerlo-

-Bueno, Saeko salió de la operación como les dije, pero ella aun no despierta. Según el doctor está en estado de coma y no saben cuando despertara.-

-No puede ser- escuche a Alexa

-pero que paso? –

-No sé muy bien puesto que todo fue muy rápido, estábamos en un semáforo, de pronto cuando ella iba a avanzar otro vehículo le salió de la nada y se llevo el coche, yo corrí… fui por ella pero… -

Entonces sentí los brazos nuevamente de Alexa por detrás sosteniéndome.

-Sea como sea, no es tu culpa Natsuki.-

-Lo es, porque la sostuve en mis brazos, me dijo que fuera tras mis sueños sin importar que…-la voz se me quebró y entonces escuche a Aarón

-Saeko siempre quiso que volvieras a ser feliz. Por eso la entiendo, si sabía alguna información que te afectara a ti, serias la primera en saberlo. Así es ella –

-Sea como sea, esas son las consecuencias, pero esta vez no la dejare sola –

La presencia de ambos hermanos me llenaba de miles de sensaciones que no me gustaba recordar, ver Alexa es el reflejo de lo que una vez fue Alana en un tiempo muy lejano. Cuando me enamore de ella y cuando la perdí entre mis brazos. Los lleve a la habitación donde estaba Saeko y se quedaron conmigo.

Arika se había dado por vencida, Shizuru no quiso hablar con nadie después de lo sucedido en su casa. Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a hacer llamadas. Así que la pequeña castaña salió hacia el jardín y marco el numero de Nina sin obtener respuesta. Molesta se acostó en el paso que adornaba el bello jardín.

-ah... Nina chan está molesta. – suspiro y cerró los ojos. Tenía que ver la manera en la que pudiera llamar la atención de Shizuru. Sabía que estaba mal recordársela pero no quería abandonar los sueños de su hermana, porque eso había sido Shizuru para ella desde que la conoció. Estaba a punto de correr otra vez hacia la habitación de Shizuru cuando escucho el tono de su celular.

-Nina! –

_Arika, deja de llamarme a cada rato, en Japón la hora es diferente!_

-Lo sé! Pero necesito que me hagas un favor!-

_Ahora de que se trata?_

-No vayas a salir corriendo después de lo que voy a decirte! – Arika comenzaba a sentirse un poco insegura pero ella era la mejor opción que tenia. Comenzó a decirle todo a Nina de una manera tranquila para no alarmarla, le dio las instrucciones necesarias y a pesar de que Nina en muchas ocasiones se exalto, no pudo contra el poder de convencimiento de la castaña.

-Señorita Arika!.- el mayordomo de la casa Fujino le llamaba –Es hora de cenar-

-Voy! – menciono la castaña mientras terminaba de hablar con Nina. Entonces corrió hacia la casa mientras se sacudía, tenía que ser más inteligente que todos pues ella daría lo que fuera por su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, se hacía más tarde…

-Natsuki, ven conmigo vamos a comer algo .-

-No tengo ganas Alexa, además no quiero dejar sola a saeko-

-Natsuki. Ella se enfadaría conmigo si te dejo sin comer, así que ven conmigo en este mismo instante – se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hasta la puerta de la habitación

-Es mejor que le hagas caso, no te dejara hasta que comas o será capaz de meter la comida hasta aquí – menciono el chico y sonrió a Natsuki. – Ve yo la cuido.-

Levemente la peli azul sonrió y se encamino hasta donde estaba Alexa, le siguió a paso lento y llegaron a la cafetería. Obviamente Natsuki no quería nada de comida solo había pedido café, Alexa le ordeno un desayuno completo, a lo que Natsuki no pudo más que suspirar pensando en que donde metería tanta comida. Miro su celular esperando que hubiera algún rastro de la llamada de Shizuru, pero nada… sentía que ya estaba perdiendo las fuerzas debía llamarla ella?, pero entonces que le diría? "hola soy Natsuki te necesito ver… paso algo horrible necesito sentirte cerca" claro como se conocen tanto, pero es que después de ese beso ya nada volvía a ser igual, además debía explicarle lo que paso la última vez. Un momento, desde entonces que no hablaba con ella… no había sido saeko la que le había pedido que la invitara a cenar?... ahí estaba… saeko no volvería a ver a Shizuru.. No, ella tenía que hacer que Shizuru volviera a ver a su madre.. Pero que estaba pensando?... de repente las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos nuevamente.

-Natsuki, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero pasa algo mas además de que tu madre este mal? – Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no recordaba donde estaba, se sonrojo un poco y limpio sus ojos

-Discúlpame, pensé miles de cosas en un instante, creo que me perdí.-

-Has cambiado, eres muy fácil de leer ahora – Alexa le sonrió a Natsuki mientras sorbía un poco de café

-A que te refieres? .- Natsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras

-Pues, hace un instante pasaste de una cara llena de tranquilidad, a una totalmente asustada.- la miro directamente a los ojos de manera intimidante. – O tu carrera te ablando o esto tiene que ver con otra persona.-

-La verdad no se dé que hablas, soy la misma de siempre.-

-Te equivocas Natsuki, cuando te conocí, eras una salvaje total, solo mi hermana te dominaba y aun no comprendo cómo lo hacía. Pero a juzgar por la expresión de hasta hace unos instantes y por la situación en la que actualmente estas. Yo pensaría que hay alguien más detrás de esa expresión.- Analizarte.. Esa era su expresión. Alexa se caracterizaba por ese don de saber más de lo que debe con tan solo una mirada y a Natsuki siempre le molesto eso de ella, era lo contrario a Alana…

-No es nada de lo que piensas, además si así fuera es mi problema.-

-Ahora que lo analizo, creo que esto que paso con saeko puede ser algo que tiene que ver directamente contigo, me equivoco?-

Natsuki se paralizo

.-A donde quieres llegar Alexa, creí que querías a mi madre.- Su mirada esmeralda se torno intensa

-Pues, según me dijiste, ella te dijo que siguieras tus sueños, no será que sabía que algo te perjudicaría?.- Tranquilamente Alexa aparto la mirada de Natsuki y sorbió un poco mas de café

- No sé qué tiene que ver eso, pero deja de estar metiendo intrigas a la situación, Alexa y dime sin rodeos que es lo que quieres saber. Me imaginaba que no terminaría tan fácil.-

Alexa la miro ofendida

-No puedes ver que de verdad me preocupo por ti y por tu madre!.- dijo en un tono más alto.- No puedo evitar que alguien esta metiéndose en tu vida y por eso están pasando estas cosas.-

-No puedes culpar a alguien que no conoces y que si así fuera no tiene que ver contigo o con saeko así que tranquilízate y no me digas cosas que no son.-

-Las digo porque por esas noticias tu querida mama está en coma y porque estás aquí sola con esa expresión que solo te vi el día que murió ALANA!...-

Natsuki se quedo muda y no supo que contestar, si bien era verdad que aun resentía lo que le paso con alana, no tenía nada que ver con Shizuru, o es verdad tuvieron un pequeño percance porque ELLA se había acordado de alana en un momento crucial. Si necesitaba totalmente liberarse de alana y todo lo que le recordaba a ella.

-Te preocupa que Siga amando a Alana y que a ti jamás te hice caso? … –

-yo.. No quise.-

-Lo hiciste y me recordaste el porqué no quería volverte a ver en mi vida.- Natsuki se levanto de su silla y le dirigió una última mirada que congelo por completo el interior de Alexa.- Me recuerdas a ella y aunque tengas el mismo rostro, Yo me enamore de lo que ella era…. Y eso jamás lo podrás ver. No serás un remplazo para lo que siento por ella, por más que seas su gemela…Jamás te vi como algo mas.. Encontré a alguien. Y eso es todo lo que sabrás de ella. Si tuvo algo o no que ver con lo que sucedió con saeko yo me encargare. Así que gracias por venir, pero no deseo que te quedes.

Natsuki camino hasta la salida de la cafetería y volvió hacia la habitación de saeko, Aarón la miro de una manera desconcertada y por la mirada que traía sabia que debía dejarle a solas, así que se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la puerta, Alexa estaba ya ahí le hizo señas para que se fueran. Aarón entonces supo que algo había hecho su querida hermanita, así que se acerco a Natsuki y le toco el hombro.

-Si necesitas algo – le estiro una tarjeta – este es mi numero, yo siempre te apoyare pequeña Nat .-

Natsuki tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su pantalón

-Gracias Aarón lo sé, te agradezco que estuvieras aquí.-

Y así Aarón salió para encontrarse con su hermana, mientras salían una pelirroja entraba a toda prisa al edificio se encamino hasta la recepción y pregunto por la habitación Kuga…

-Natsuki- dijo al llegar al llegar a la habitación

-Mai … qué bueno que llegas.- Natsuki la miro pero ni siquiera se levanto, la pelirroja se le acerco y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la peli azul

-Adelante, puedes sacarlo –

-De que hablas estoy bien- rechazo totalmente Natsuki

Mai sonrió divertida y se acerco para tomar su mano e inclinarse a su altura

-por dentro estas que te mueres, te conozco esa mirada es de dolor y preocupación. No en balde te eh conocido todos estos años.-

Natsuki sonrió y solo asintió aliviada, Mai siempre había sido su desahogo en todo momento, pero contrario a lo que siempre hacia se giro para ver a saeko y tomar su mano nuevamente.

-Se que deseaba decirme algo y salió corriendo, por eso le paso esto Mai Se que es mi culpa.-

-Natsuki..- Mai tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado

-Debo decirte algo que quizás no sabes, a lo mejor es lo que saeko deseaba decirte cuando salió a buscarte a toda prisa.-

-Como puedes tu saber qué es eso? – Natsuki se giro para ver a Mai

-Pues porque creo que todo el mundo ya lo sabe, menos tú mi querida amiga despistada .- sonrió levemente

-no soy tan despistada como crees…. –

-Es sobre Shizuru…. –

Natsuki abrió los ojos y se quedo concentrada en su amiga…

-Ella que tiene que ver..? –

-Ella tiene todo que ver… -


End file.
